Murder On Toledo
by Darth Comrade
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka are inseperable. But what happens when Anakin's old friend, Jerandeel, shows up with his own padawan and jealousy comes into play? Drama, murder and betrayal. Set before Council of Love.
1. The Battle of Toledo

A.N.

I do not own Star Wars or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

I'd like to reassure all readers that I've got the plot completed and several chapters written and proof read before I uploaded this.

This fanfic will be updated at least once a week.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

The Clone Wars rage on across the galaxy. On the jungle planet, Toledo, General Darjeeling of the Confederacy of Independent Systems is threatening to use a local-made chemical weapon to aid the Seperatist Campaign.

General Anakin Skywalker, his apprentice Ahsoka Tano and the Clone forces must ensure his efforts are halted before it's too late.

To help with the campaign, Master Yoda has sent reinforcements to assist Anakin and Ahsoka and put an end to the fighting there once and for all…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- The Battle of Toledo

"Fall ba-!" The clonetrooper's cry was cut short when a mud-soaked explosion engulfed him and two of his companions, littering their bodies on to the scorched battlefield.

Republic war skiffs advanced in waves from behind the jungles and on to the savannah, in hopes of pushing forward against the stalemate where hundreds of droids and tens of Seperatist mechs dug themselves in and managed to put a crimp on Jedi General Anakin Skywalker's so called, "perfect plan".

"So, was this your idea of a glorious day, Sky Guy?" Ahsoka's teeth gritted harder as she deflected more blaster bolts. Usually, her light sarcasm is accompanied with a smile. But this time, her master has gone too far. He can be so stubborn sometimes.

"Now's not the time for this, Ahsoka!" The two of them stood side by side skillfully swinging their blades in an attempt to direct the bolts back on to the droids, knee deep in mud, their robes and tunics riddled with holes and splattered with dirt, "And besides, no one ever said this was gonna be a glamorous job."

"Now he tells me." This time she smiled.

"Master Skywalker!" Captain Rex' static voice came over Anakin's comlink, "Master Skywalker…"

Ahsoka pulled her leg out of the mud and took a step forward, deflecting more attacks and allowing Anakin a moment to speak, "what is it, Rex?"

"Giant tri-droids, incoming!"

Anakin looked ahead and spotted over the smoky horizon three big domes, each with three attached legs and an assortment of guns just above the legs. The guns spun about the axis every time they fired, bringing down devastation over anyone who hoped to find cover on the battlefield. It was up to the Jedi now to do their part.

Anakin's eyes narrowed as he came up with a plan, "I'm on it, Rex."

"Master!" Ahsoka 's voice suddenly pulled him out of focus.

"What?"

She gave him that look that almost everyone does, that look that says he's making the wrong decision, that he's being reckless again, "We can't stay here much longer. We need to pull out."

An explosion erupted just beside them, the tri-droids were getting close, "We've worked too hard to reach this point. We can't pull back now."

"We're down to half our troops, master! If we stay any longer those droids are gonna be all over us."

Anakin took in a deep breath and ducked behind their muddy trench, he looked into the force and could feel the raging fire of battle getting hotter, he could sense every clones' exasperation, every droids' mechanical wheels turning, and as he tried to see the bigger picture, he frowned. This battle could go on for a lot longer without any results. It will only cost them more troops.

Finally, he nodded and pulled out his comink, "Captain."

"Yes, general?"

"Call in the gunships, we're pulling out."

"Sir, what about the tri-droids? They'll rip us to pieces if we move out of cover."

Ahsoka sat beside him, interrupting him and tugging at his sleeve, "We need a plan!"

Anakin tried to ignore her whiny tone, but she did raise a good point, "I'm working on it, Rex."

He put away his comlink and glanced at Ahsoka , he found her studying him carefully, "What?"

Now he noticed something stirring up inside her, like a ball of energy, urging to be released. It grew and grew as she gave him a menacing smile, then he spotted something almost flicker in her eyes, like a spark, a very bright spark. And before he could say anything, she interrupted, "Leave it to me."

"Ahsoka wait!" But she already hit the field, running, slicing, jumping, cutting and diving. It was a rocky terrain, with patches of green here and there, Ahsoka had to navigate over a junkyard full of demolished tanks and a sea of clone corpses and droid parts. Blaster bolts criss-crossed here and there, whizzing past her, yet she paid it no heed.

Before her, past the smoky clouds, she could see the three towering machines, raining a heavy volley of fire over her general direction. But she was fast. In a blur, she dashed from cover to cover, climbing over the remains of a Trade Federation hover tank, running across its gun turret and leaping high, disappearing from the tridroid's sensors.

"Commander," looking through his binoculars, a battledroid spotted the young Togruta fighting her way towards the giant tri-droids and gestured towards her, "A flying Jedi, twelve o'clock!"

The battle droid in command, recognizable by the yellow hue on his shoulders, shoved the other out of the way and peeked through the binoculars, "Where? I don't... Oh wait…Yeah, now I see her- gah!"

The commander's head vanished the moment Ahsoka touched the ground and rolled. She found herself underneath the first tri-droid; the other two flanked it on both sides. A split second later she ran up on to its nearest leg and clambered onto the cannon. Swinging acrobatically, she somersaulted on to the dome.

Anakin smiled, her skills have most certainly developed. He continued to watch as she deflected the blasts coming from the other two walkers, almost effortlessly. It didn't take a moment before the deflected attacks took its toll and they both finally collapsed, causing immense explosions upon hitting the ground.

She spun on her heels, blade twirling over her head and thrusting it into the dome of the last walker beneath her. She then slid down along its curve, her lightsaber still slicing the dome till she landed on the ground, then like a lightning bolt, she leapt into its belly, blade first, and out the other side where she once stood.

Anakin's jaw widened as he watched the tripod coming down in two separate pieces, crushing any droids attempting to shield themselves from it. He went back down for cover quickly, raised his comlink and cleared his throat, "Rex!"

"Sir, did you see what she just-?"

"She gave us what we needed, now move!"

"Right away, sir!"

Anakin peered back over the mud, spotting a blue flare that ripped through the air from Rex's position. Suddenly the cries of retreating clones began to echo, urging each other to cover their backs and keep their heads down, but Anakin wouldn't move till he found Ahsoka. His eyes shifting here and there, searching past the chaos that unfolded all around him.

Suddenly, he flinched as a familiar pair of boots splashed mud at him, then he glanced up to find Ahsoka crouching over him with a smile, "You gonna carry on playing with droids all day master or are we gonna head back for supper?"

Anakin sneered and gestured towards the gun ships coming for them, "Come on."

------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the swampy jungle, sat on the ground against a supply crate, Ahsoka kept herself warm beside the heat lamp. She's been watching Anakin and Rex standing over a holo-map in front of her, going over the events of the battle again and again, trying to make sense of what went wrong, but it was nothing new to her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the troops moving here and there were trying to set up the rest of the camp, for what seems like the tenth time. Anakin was right; there certainly wasn't anything glamorous about being a Jedi.

"Alright, Rex." Anakin glanced up at the captain and patted his shoulder, "We'll carry on tomorrow. Get some rest."

The captain nodded a salute and marched off, his boots splashing in the mud, leaving Anakin to complete the overview. Moments later, when it was finally getting dark, he switched off the hologram and turned to face her, tightening his muddy rain coat and leaning against the hologram emitter.

She straightened up a bit and tried to make out the expression on his face, but it was shadowed by the darkness.

"You did well today, Snips." He said, in a rather plain tone, "But that last stunt scared me."

"Which one?" She replied, also plainly, "The one where I showed you boys how the job should be done?"

She then brushed her tunic and sighed casually, "Or the one where I got away with splashing the general's face with mud?"

Although he couldn't see it, he could definitely sense her boastful smile from here.

"Very funny, Snips." He took a few steps forward and came down on one knee opposite her, "I was actually referring to that reckless attack you made against those walkers."

"Reckless?" She snapped, raising a brow.

"That's what it looked like from where I was standing." He wrapped himself up in his coat as soon as he felt raindrops over his head, then sat to put his hood on.

The thick leaves from the trees around them provides enough cover for drizzles like this, but these drizzles don't take long before they get stronger, and by then all the troops will be in their shelters. Heavy showers here can spread all kinds of illness and diseases. And if it hadn't been for the glow lamp that kept them warm they could also catch a chill.

"I did what had to be done." She finally said.

"Look Ahsoka, I'm not saying what you did was wrong. Your stunt was brave. But, it was also very dangerous."

"But, I knew exactly what I was doing every step of the way!"

Anakin sighed and lowered his head, "Which brings me to the next point…"

She cocked her head to the side, waiting.

"Just before you attacked, I felt a strong surge in the Force…inside you. I've never felt so much energy in a Jedi before, especially a padawan…especially, your age."

She shrugged, "So… what?"

"Ahsoka," Anakin chuckled lightly, shaking his head, "you obviously don't understand. The way you destroyed those droids….the only person who's ever displayed that much power was Master Yoda."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "So, you're saying I'm stronger than him?"

"I don't know." He closed his eyes and raised a hand over her, scanning her with The Force, "I don't feel anything now. Just regular you."

He opened his eyes, "It's like the power came for just a moment, and then vanished."

"Well, now that you mention it, I did feel something." She looked to the side, mentally trying to go back to that moment, "I can't really describe it, but I was more confident, that's for sure."

The sound of water showering over the big leaves echoed louder as the rain got heavier, Anakin and Ahsoka looked around to find they were the only ones left in the camp.

"We'll discuss this another time." Anakin stood and lent her a hand to help her up, "For now, I think we better get some sleep."

She reached for her cloak and stepped behind him as he lead her to her shelter, "Master, when we get out of this place, remind me to never ever sign up for a swamp trip again."

Anakin smiled, "I'll put you second on the list, then."

"Why, who was first?"

"Rex."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Tune in next week for the second chapter, reviews are most appreciated and will be credited at the end of each chapter.


	2. The Kluurf Plants

A.N.

Decided to upload this one a little early. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- The Kluurf Plants

Little sunlight broke through the canopies of Toledo. Everything was grimy and wet. Even the clone troopers struggled to walk without getting their boots stuck in mud, which meant it was particularly difficult for those who were wounded.

Ahsoka didn't allow that to spoil her day, though. She stepped out of her bunker stretching her arms out with a smile, then straightened her Akul-tooth headdress. By smiling she hoped to liven up the mood around her but, obviously, that was having no effect.

The few clones that didn't wear a frown seemed to be the only ones who bothered to put their helmets on. And even then, their body language didn't indicate a particularly positive attitude.

Ahsoka's smile faded as she sighed, she can't blame them. Yesterday's defeat must've really taken a toll on their morale. And they had such high hopes, too.

She looked to the side, where a rather muddy looking clone sat on an ammo crate with his eyes closed and a broken up helmet in his hands, his own helmet was beside him, she could tell by the markings that matched his amour. She assumed the helmet in his hands belonged to a comrade that died in the last battle.

She walked over to him and crouched, placing a hand on his shoulder. She drew on positive energy from the Force and smiled till he turned and countered her with a grimace, as though his sorrowful eyes blasted bolts of anger and hate at her.

She stood and backed away, deciding to leave him to his grief, if not for her own good.

That was when she spotted her Master, a few paces away, standing in the jungle clearing where several LAAT Gunships were grounded and some sunlight made its way through the thick canopies. Rex was also there conversing with him, probably going over more procedures; she never really knew what they talked about.

It was always a relief to listen to Anakin. He always seemed to boost morale in his men and brighten things up by saying the right thing or knowing exactly what to do in times like these. It's probably the only reason she could think of for picking up speed to see him right now.

Rex saluted and jogged off somewhere as she stepped in and caught his attention, "Morning Ahsoka, did you sleep well?"

"As well as anyone did." She mumbled while glancing back at the mourning clone then turning to face her Master again, "So, what's going on? You and Rex seem excited about something."

Anakin peered with his binoculars through the canopies, "We're expecting some help coming in soon."

"Cody?" she guessed.

"Even better."

Her hands jerked up with joy, "Obi-Wan?"

This time Anakin lowered the instrument and smirked at her, "Not that good. But close."

Close? Who could be close enough for Anakin to be hopeful about as much as Obi-Wan? Unless it was one of the High Council Masters, but they're all too busy on other battlefronts, weren't they? Last she heard Master Windu was overlooking defenses somewhere in the Mid-Rim, Yoda was as well. Master Plo and Kit Fisto are fighting in the Outer-Rim, along with Ki-Adi Mundi and Luminara. Not that she'd be too excited to see her anyway.

Ahsoka didn't mind whoever it is, as long as they come in and fix this mess. Of course, they could've been better prepared had the invasion not been an emergency operation. She didn't get much from the briefing, but from what she understood, there was some valuable resource on Toldeo that the Republic could not afford to allow to fall into Separatist hands.

The head of the factories on the planet was always believed to be loyal to the Republic, until he betrayed them for better profit with the Confederacy and its partner companies. Whatever this resource is, it seems to be worth fighting for.

Anakin's voice drew Ahsoka out of her thoughts, "Here he comes now."

The roar of a Republic LAAT Gunship echoed over the canopies, blowing mud and leaves everywhere as its hull gleamed in the sunlight and settled beneath the shadows of the jungle trees. Clone soldiers and technicians from all sides rushed over to its side, running routine checks and securing its landing.

Anakin and Ahsoka joined them and stood opposite the side doors till they opened and revealed a middle aged man, dressed in the usual white Jedi tunic and brown robe. His face was a pale white with a brush beard, shorter than Obi-Wan's by a pinch but messier, thick brows with dark brown eyes. As he approached them with a wide smile it was evident Anakin was much taller.

"Master Jorandeel!" Anakin embraced him with a friendly hug.

"Now, now Anakin," he pulled back patting his shoulder and chuckling, "How many times have I told you? It's just Forn."

"Well, you know how The Council is about formalities."

Forn huffed, "Formalities. That's exactly what lead us to this mess."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted by a sharp nudge to his side and a casually feigned cough from his padawan.

"Oh. Excuse me, Forn." Anakin guided Ahsoka forward with a smirk, raising the pitch of his voice in laid-back excitement, "Please, let me introduce you to my apprentice!"

Forn gave her a welcoming grin and stretched out his hand, "Why, hello there, young one!"

She shook his hand with a polite smile and remained quiet.

"Ahsoka, this is an old friend of mine. He was the first to make me feel welcome in the Temple," Anakin eyed Forn humorously, "and of course, he helped me a lot around the training grounds."

Forn laughed, "Let's not forget, Anakin, it was your fault we needed to find those 'hard-to-reach' places!"

Ahsoka frowned in confusion as Anakin laughed, "Please Forn, not in front of the padawan."

"Whatever you say." Forn glanced behind him towards the shuttle, "And of course, I believe I should introduce you to _my _padawan."

Anakin's eyes widened, "_Your _padawan?"

A young, skinny, tan skinned boy with long, black, spiky hair approached them from beside the ship, dressed in a Jedi tunic with Clone boots and chest armor, similar to that of Obi-Wan's.

Forn went on as the boy approached, "The Jedi Council was hesitant to give me an apprentice, but they finally went ahead with it. I like you to meet, Ross Pedrick."

Ross bowed courteously and spoke, "It's an honor to meet you, Master Skywalker."

"Likewise, young padawan." Anakin offered a smile and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, glancing at Forn, "Congratulations on a great job. You've raised a great student!"

"Indeed I have." Forn nodded.

Anakin turned to the boy, "So, where are you from Ross?"

"I'm from Corellia. I used to help my dad run rail carts as a little boy before Master Saesee Tiin found me and took me to the Temple."

"And so you found your way to Master Jerandeel."

"It wasn't easy." Forn interrupted.

"No," Ross went on, "They thought I was a little too old. But, I guess when they saw I was a quick learner, and thanks to my master's persistence, I was let through."

"You don't say!" Anakin razzed. Ahsoka noticed the bright sparkle in his eyes, he was clearly starting to like the newcomer. Despite being Anakin's apprentice, Ahsoka very rarely got a passing mention in a conversation, let alone credit, recognition or respect, for that matter.

Regardless of that, Anakin went on, "I'd love to hear more about your missions."

"Oh, we'll be sure to tell you all about them, right Ross?" winked Forn.

"Yes, master."

Forn rubbed the boy's hair playfully, "Even after all our experiences together, my young boy hasn't once allowed his discipline to falter."

"A very common predicament with young padawans." Anakin laughed.

Ahsoka didn't.

-----------------------------------------------------

"The plants on Toledo are unlike any other in the galaxy, Anakin." Forn crouched and brushed his hand over blue and yellow petals found deep between the large red leaves of a short thick stem. He used a utensil to cut a sample and stood to inspect it, "These particular ones can't fall in the hands of the Seps."

Anakin monitored from a few steps back, they had walked around the camp for several minutes reminiscing old times and going over recent experiences, although not surprisingly, Anakin did most of the talking.

Their padawans each went their own way. Anakin wondered for a moment about Ahsoka, she seemed quieter than usual ever since his friend arrived.

"What's so dangerous about these plants?" he asked.

"No one knows yet." Forn turned around and placed the petals in his pouch, "But Republic Intelligence believes that General Darjeeling has made a breakthrough that might aid the Separatists in the war, and quite effectively too."

Skywalker walked closer and caressed a leaf of the plant, "How do they know this?"

"Darjeeling has been doing research on these plants and many others long before the war. He believed the Kluurf petals had especially powerful effects, but his company suffered a lot in the last years, especially with the political unrest." Forn sighed, remembering the years before the war, "By the time Dooku showed up, he became more and more tempted to join his side and exchange his research for political status."

"And Dooku accepted his offer?"

Jerandeel shrugged, "Some say a mere week before he disappeared he came across something that caught Dooku's attention, no one knows what that was; he destroyed the evidence as soon as he defected."

"Great." Anakin crossed his arms and shook his head, a glum look on his face.

"Don't worry, Anakin. We've gone through much worse than this." Forn wasn't always the positive talker, so that came to Anakin as a surprise. But, then again, this war has brought about a lot of surprises.

"These things compound to make bigger problems, Forn. For the past few months it seems Dooku is always a step ahead of us. And don't even get me started on Grievous."

"Come now, old friend," Forn put an arm around Anakin, pulling him along to the camp, "I believe it's lunch time. How about you tell me more about that old droid on Ruusan, eh?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

I'd like to thank Cylon One, my brother Tenkan, Jess (twice?), Timewatch, Mo Angel, for their kind reviews and a special thanks to AhsokaTano for her lengthy review and friendly constructive criticism.

A bit of trivia:

Yes, Forn is a play on the word thorn. And 'Darjeeling' is a type of tea. Very tasty.

The "droid on Ruusan" story is a reference to R3's betrayal in the Clone Wars episode, "Duel of The Droids". ;)


	3. Sparring Padawans

A.N.

Just in time for the weekend.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter3 – Sparring Padawans

The giant leaf, larger than most on Toledo, provided the perfect cover for Anakin and his guests from the heavy rain, big enough to keep them all shaded and warm around a heat lamp with plenty of room to spare.

Cloaked under her coat, Ahsoka treaded through a path cleared by Republic tanks and machinery and made her way over to them, as she got closer she could hear more laughter coming from there.

Anakin was never much of a cook, but he'd still eat anything. She heard of a time when he and Obi-Wan were stuck for several months besieging some fort the Separatists held, he improvised with a bunch of insects he found living in the sewage beneath the city, she can only wonder what they've got on the cooking utensil now.

Anakin looked up and smiled as soon as she stood over them and removed her hood, "Ahsoka, glad to see you joined us."

She sat beside him unenthusiastically, "Hello."

"You hungry?" he asked and gestured at some unfortunate creature stuck on a skew above the cooking utensil, "Forn found us a delicious catch."

"I suppose a little bite…" seeing how it looked edible she reached her arm out and picked at the meat.

Forn glanced over at Anakin after taking a bite out of a piece in his hands, "Well actually, it wasn't me who caught it. These things are fast."

"Faster than you, Forn?" Anakin mused, "I don't know, you're pretty fast from what I remember."

"Very funny, Anakin." Jerandeel took another bite and gestured with a nod at his padawan, "Ross deserves all the credit for this catch. Despite it being able to outrun even a Jedi, he nailed it."

"Wow." Ahsoka stated dryly, still picking at the meat, "You don't say."

"Oh," Forn looked at her, as though he took note of her sarcasm, either that or he just noticed she existed, "I hope I don't sound braggy or anything."

She raised a brow at him.

Finally, Anakin interrupted the silence, "No, not at all. Pay no attention to Snips, she's just funny like that."

Now her glare was directed at Anakin, who only gave her a scolding look, but she only grumbled and went back to the meat. Ross sat there quietly, not even eating, just watching the entire conversation. She wondered if his Master was the only one who wouldn't stop bragging about him. So what if he can catch some animal that can outrun a Jedi? She killed the greatest predator on her planet and wears its teeth and other ornaments on her head to show for it. How hard can it be to kill this tiny thing? Maybe Ross should wear these teeth on _his_ head.

The rain slowed to a stop, clouds finally began to break and sunlight brightened the surrounding jungle. Jerandeel stood and peeked up at the sky, "Good, I thought we were going to drown under here."

Anakin, having sat for so long, clutched his knees for support and grunted as he stretched his legs, "Maybe we can finally start planning our next attack."

"Well, not just yet, Skywalker."

Confused, he frowned, "Why not?"

Forn stepped behind Ross and Ahsoka, "Because, our two padawans need to work together with us, and we can't have that if they haven't even gotten to know each other yet."

Anakin turned and saw both Ahsoka and Ross staring blankly at Jerandeel, "What do you have in mind?"

He responded with a toothy smile, "You know, they say Jedi never truly know one another till they spar."

----

Sparring is nothing Ahsoka hasn't done before, she was top of her class in the Temple, and she's fought Assajj on more than one occasion, three Magnaguards all on her own, and even the Jedi killer, General Grievous himself, so she's quite confident with a lightsaber. But something more important is on the line here, she can tell. Jerandeel is just using this opportunity to impress Anakin with his apprentice again.

_It's so obvious. What does he take me for? I'm more than just a padawan. I'm Anakin Skywalker's apprentice! _

There's no way she's going to allow him this victory. Hasn't he ever heard of Jedi modesty?

_I can't believe my Master befriended this guy. But that's okay; I'll make him swallow his pride._

Both padawans separated with their Masters about an hour ago to prepare and agreed to meet up afterwards for the challenge. It wasn't tradition, Anakin just requested it, and it's been a quiet warm up ever since while her Master sat there meditating.

Finally, Anakin opened his eyes, "You're not focused, Snips. What's bothering you?"

She straightened up, facing her Master, "Is he out of his mind?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best, Ahsoka." he stood, handing over her training lightsaber, not so different from hers, just without the crystal that concentrated the blade so dangerously, "just relax."

Ahsoka sighed in aggravation, took it and turned to pick up her military pack. Despite his attempts, Anakin knew there was no changing her mind, "Look, I know you don't exactly like Master Jerandeel, but he did come to help us."

Backpack over her shoulder, she waved her arm sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "By getting me to spar his padawan?"

Anakin shrugged, "Sparring is good."

"And how is that gonna help anyone?" she frowned.

Anakin struggled to find the right answer, he was clearly trying to justify his friends' actions, "Well, like he said, it'll help you get to know Ross better. Not to mention brush up on your lightsaber skills."

Ahsoka shook her head and paced a little before she continued, "Like battling droids every single day isn't enough. Besides, I don't want to get to know Ross better."

Concern evidently showed on his face, "Why not?"

"Doesn't matter." She lowered her gaze.

"Either way, Snips, you're going to need to work together." Anakin put a hand on her shoulder, and she raised her gaze up to him, "Come on, you ready?"

Ahsoka sighed, "I suppose."

They made their way through the jungle to where Ross was crouched in an open space, going through his military pack. The ground was less muddy here; around them were a few trees, some rocks and plenty of stacked crates on the side with what looked like a damaged auto-turret.

"Where's your Master?" Anakin asked, taking in the surroundings.

Ross turned to his voice and stood, "He's been gone a while, said he'd be back soon."

"Here I am." They turned to find Forn stepping in from behind a bush, sneering, "Didn't keep you long, did I?"

"Not at all," Anakin noticed Ahsoka's irritation, but decided to ignore it, he saw her to the center and stepped over to Forn's side where they both monitored their padawans, "we just got here. Hope your apprentice is ready."

Forn said nothing, instead he eyed Ahsoka till she noticed him and offered her a wider smile, "Don't worry, he'll go easy on you."

Ahsoka frowned then turned her attention back to Ross, igniting her lightsaber in the reverse handgrip, "That won't be necessary."

"We'll see." He hooked his thumbs over his belt and nodded, "Begin."

Ross leapt forward, igniting his lightsaber at the same time, Ahsoka reacted by performing an upwards swing, deflecting Ross's advance, but his attack was fierce, putting a lot of strain on her posture. The two lightsabers sizzled as they locked, until Ahsoka twisted to the right, bringing her blade around to cut his side, but Ross was quick parrying the attack with a high guard and following it up with a twist and a swing in the other direction, which nearly left Ahsoka off balance and forced her back to dodge the blade.

Gritting her teeth, she leapt, spinning in the air and bringing her blade over him, but Ross back stepped to evade, she landed and jabbed forward, only to strike the air as he side stepped, thinking fast she made a back-handed swing, which slowed her down and allowed him to duck, kick the air from her lungs and graze her shoulder with an upward slice.

Ahsoka stumbled steps back, rubbing the graze and grimacing as she heard Forn laugh. Grumbling in response, trying not to lose focus, this was starting to feel more and more like a duel than just a spar to her.

_I could really use those special powers about now._

"You had enough yet?" Ross taunted.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, catching her breath, "Not quite."

She blurred forward and sliced at his mid section, but he wasn't there. He had somersaulted over her, crouching as he landed with a back thrust, except she rolled just in time and twisted to face him. The two of them were crouched, glaring at each other and breathing heavily; Ahsoka made the first move.

She came at him with lightning speed and side rolled beneath his parry, cutting at his shins. Ross rolled over the attack, clutching his leg. His Force senses kicked in, calling him to look up, only to find Ahsoka leaping at him again, roaring as she came down. This time he countered her and the two proceeded to dance a lethal routine of the blades all across the arena, neither willing to back down, keeping their Masters on edge.

When Ahsoka snuck a glance at Anakin she noticed him focused on Ross, studying his attacks, probably awed by the 'flawless' teaching methods of his friend. Maybe even wondering how he can pick up a few tips on teaching her to fight more like his padawan, or maybe considering a replacement for her who could come closer to Ross' 'disciplined personality'.

And it was right then when Ross caught her off guard, a lightsaber hilt knock to her head, a quick kick to the heel and a simple shove and she was down, hitting the ground hard with a blue blade directed at her throat.

"Gotcha." he grinned.

And then laughter from Forn echoed again; words could not describe how embarrassed, no humiliated, Ahsoka felt right now.

She swallowed hard and accepted Ross' offered hand to help her up. Master Jerandeel made his way past his padawan and walked over to her with a drinking flask, "Aw, what a terrible shame. Don't let yourself down over it, kid. Some are just better than others."

"I'm okay with it, really." She lied, rather miserably, before taking the offered drink, "We learn from our defeats."

"Yes, yes, but they still hurt." Forn pointed out, "And you sound hurt."

She lowered her gaze; he was right. She waited to hear the words from her Master, but as he handed her towel over to her they never came, instead he and Forn turned and made their way back to camp.

Ahsoka knew a Jedi should never seek acknowledgment, but is it too much to ask for some recognition? Was it so difficult for Anakin to at least pretend he was proud of having her as a padawan? Or is she really that worthless?

Of course, she must be worthless in the eyes of _the_ Anakin Skywalker. He deserves a better padawan. One who doesn't question his orders; one who can over achieve and still maintain humility; one like Ross.

Now Ahsoka's bruises caught up with her, she fell on her knees feeling crushed and drank the contents of the flask, hoping it would make her feel better. It didn't.

This was turning out to be the worst adventure ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Thanks to Jedi Angel001, Timewatch, Cylon One for reviewing and Tenkan for being an awesome brother.

A bit of trivia from this chapter:

Ahsoka's Akul-tooth headdress is in fact from a beast she slaughtered.

Yes, Jedi do use training lightsabers for sparring, but I'm not sure what technical details reside. I made up the crystal thing.

Ahsoka indeed did fight Assajj Ventress a second time since the events of The Clone Wars movie. Keep an eye out for an episode titled, "Cloak of Darkness".


	4. Murder

A.N.

Here we go.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter4 –Murder

"You did great, by the way." A young boy's voice complimented.

Ahsoka was still on her knees, still hurting. She turned her head around surprised to find Ross facing her, a towel around his neck, "What?"

"I said you did great, I was impressed." Those were the words; the very words Ahsoka wanted to hear from her Master, and Ross spoke them. She turned her back to him and lowered her gaze to the ground, frowning and clenching her fists. She hated him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Leave me alone." She fumed, clenching her teeth.

But he ignored her, "I sense that you're…"

"I said leave me alone!" she snapped, silencing him at last.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Skywalker and Master Jerandeel stood over the hologram emitter, looking over the Separatist fortifications based around the mountainous regions of the planet. Rigid towers embedded within the rocks, each housing large hangars where Vulture droids were kept, between the towers, built into the core of the mountains was a shield generator. Without a doubt these forts could hold out a siege for months on end.

"We've clearly got our work cut out for us, then." Chuckled Forn.

Anakin pointed at the center of the tallest tower just behind the shield generator, "We believe the power core of the entire base, and probably the heart of Darjeeling's chemical production line is inside this tower."

"So, you're thinking sabotage?"

Anakin shrugged, "We take the power core out their shields collapse."

Forn stared at the hologram for a moment, nodded then glanced at Anakin, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Anakin was still preoccupied with the hologram, "What's on your mind?"

Forn grinned, almost menacingly, "How much do you know about your old Master?"

"Obi-Wan?" His attention finally shifted away from the emitter, reflecting on his times with the legendary Obi-Wan, going all the way back to the days of the Invasion of Naboo, "Quite a bit."

Forn shook his head in ridicule, "No, no, no, I mean, how much do you _really_ know about him?"

He smirked at his friend, "You got me there, Forn."

"You see, Anakin…" Forn edged closer, glancing around to make sure no one's listening, he took a deep breath before lining up to speak, "Now that you have your own padawan, you need to be careful of what impression you leave on her."

Anakin shrugged, "But, that's obvious."

"Yes, you think that now. Until you notice the most subtle things in your past begin to be passed down the padawan, just through interaction! Old stains that rub off on them, if you know what I mean."

Anakin frowned, although the concept seemed to make sense to him, he wasn't sure he grasped exactly what Forn was hinting at. Since when did his old friend speak in riddles?

"I'm not sure I understand."

Forn sighed and shook his head, then turned back to the hologram, "You will in time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka was still sat in the same spot on her knees, practicing the meditative stance she was taught at the Temple. Every time she shut her eyes her mind was filled with the loathing and bitterness of the recent events and there was no chance of erasing it.

The more she focused on anything the more her breathing grew heavier. Soon sweat began to trickle down her neck. She let herself down. She let her Master down. She let the entire Jedi Order down…all because she was a failure. It's no surprise Anakin is so impressed by Ross. He just wants a better apprentice, it's natural.

"Erm…Ahsoka, is it?" it was that voice again, that irritating voice.

She opened her eyes finding Ross crouched right in her face, "What? Can't you see I'm meditating?"

He frowned in concern, "I just noticed, you look… angry."

The sweating intensified, driving her rage even further, and as if it wasn't obvious, the idiot could sense it in the Force. What could he do about it anyway?

"I am not." She lied, again. And it made her feel worse. She shut her eyes to try and hide those emotions.

"But, I can sense it." His voice was on edge, his concern becoming clearer, "I could call on the Masters. They can help."

Now her eyes opened wide, the malice in them was strong, daggers directed at him, threatening him. Quickly, he reeled back.

If her Master saw her like this, it would all be over for her. She'd not only fail her trials, but she'd be exiled, she'd be considered a fallen Jedi and a threat. And it would all be _his_ fault.

"Don't you _dare_!"

"Ahsoka it-it's for your own good."

She stood up in an instant, knocking Ross over with a Force Push, gripping her lightsaber hilt and directing it to his neck. Her blood boiling now, urging her to ignite the blade and carve him up, but she held back, she had to fight that urge. But The Force, a mixture of Light and Dark, blew around her like a hurricane. It was wild. It was confusing. And it was terrible.

Ross lifted his head off the ground and held his palm out to her, "Don't do this, Ahsoka…don't destroy yourself!"

She didn't speak, she couldn't. Everything around her was a blur, she could hardly breathe now, "I…I…don't…"

"Ahsoka, I know you're confused and angry, but you have to let those emotions go…remember Master Yoda's teachings. Just relax yourself."

She shook her head and yelled, "Shut up! _Shut up_! I'll kill you, I swear it!"

Ross was now genuinely scared, she could tell. In front of him was a fellow Padawan on the verge of falling, in her eyes he could see the confusion, the fear, the anger, all the emotions he was told to avoid in the Temple, the very ingredients that lead Jedi to the Darkside. But the hurricane grew and grew, as though it fed on itself. It took a hold of her, somehow.

Ahsoka switched on her lightsaber and raised the green blade over her head, glaring coldly at Ross.

"I _hate_ you." She growled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin, Forn and Rex stood over the hologram emitter, analyzing a display of Republic skiff and LAAT Gunship formations, until both Jedi suddenly glanced at each other in shock.

Before Rex could voice his confusion the two Jedi ran towards the jungle with haste, not understanding what to make of it, Rex hurried to join them, calling on two Clones nearby to follow.

Using the Force to guide them, Anakin and Forn found themselves back at the clearing where the spar took place, what they found there stunned them to a stop. Anakin's heart sank, before him on the muddy ground lay Ross, a burn hole in his chest, dead.

"Ross…." Forn breathed, walking jaggedly towards his padawan's corpse and crumpling over his body, holding back tears.

Then Anakin's eyes were directed elsewhere… to _his_ padawan. She stood mere meters away from the body close to a jungle tree, staring obsessively at the body, her lightsaber deactivated in hand.

"Ahoska," Anakin called, but she didn't respond, "Ahsoka!"

She shook to his voice and finally noticed him, slowly Anakin took a step towards her stretching a hand out, "Don't run, I'm not going to hurt you, just…"

But she instantly dashed behind the trees, disappearing into the jungle.

"Ahsoka wait!" Anakin cried, sprinting after her, he leapt over the giant leaves and wild mushrooms, hot on her trail. Force Speeding his way through, he sensed every branch she knocked and every tree bark she'd used to Force leap for higher ground.

But despite all that Ahsoka was nimble and could navigate through tighter spots, forcing Anakin through rough and occasionally dangerous plantation, and as he slowed down she continued to run up hill.

Activating his lightsaber, Anakin carved his own route, determined not to lose her.

Finally, when she reached a rather bumpy trail Anakin saw an opportunity and Force Pulled her off balance, she tripped up and landed in the mud, desperately clinging on to an outstretched tree root to avoid slipping back down hill.

"Ahsoka, I'm not going to hurt you." He called to her, trying to clamber up the thick mud to reach her, "I promise, I only want to help."

She finally regained her footing and used the Force to jump higher and on to dry ground.

He stopped and called after her again, "Ahsoka please!"

Then she froze, her sorrowful eyes looking back at him.

Anakin offered his hand out to her as though she could reach it, desperation evident in his eyes, "Come back, Snips. I want to help."

She slowly shook her head and vanished over the hill just as Rex and his men reached his side, "We're here, general. What are your orders?"

But Anakin remained quiet, and continued to stare up hill before walking back to the clearing.

When they got there they found Master Forn still sat where they left him. Rex, confused and on alert, stared at the fallen padawan until Anakin turned to him, clearly on edge, "Rex I want you to call all the gunships, search the entire vicinity, find Ahsoka, I want her alive!"

"Right away, sir." He nodded.

"And Rex…" Anakin sighed, hesitant to speak, "she could be dangerous."

The Clone Captain's body language betrayed his confusion, despite the helmet. He took note of the dead padawan and glanced back at Anakin, "Understood sir."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

I'm afraid there's no trivia this time guys, sorry.

Big thanks to Timewatch, Cylon One and powerstaark for the reviews, and a special thanks to my brother Tenkan for being cool and AhsokaTano for the most awesome review I possibly ever got.


	5. Pain and Loss

A.N.

Really sorry about the late update. Here's a long chapter to make up for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Pain and Loss

Shaken and lost, Ahsoka collapsed deep in the jungle as soon as she was out of breath and the adrenaline rush faded away. She sat with her knees against her chest and felt the sudden fatigue take over her. Then the torment began when her mind tortured her with memories of what she's done, but she refused to recall what it. It was too terrible to admit, despite the facts.

Perhaps the worst of it all was the look her Master gave her. The glare he struck her with when he spotted her over the body- even a knife to her heart would've been more painless.

Oh, it was over for her.

No more Jedi Knighthood, no more heroics, no more Yoda, no more Council Trials…it's all vanishing now along with her identity. She has no purpose. She's nothing.

The more those words echoed in her head, the more it hurt. And the more it hurt, the more she thought about it. And the torment went on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin stood over the crime scene as soon as Master Jerandeel managed to recollect himself. His friend said nothing since he mourned over the boy's body, he only left to meditate in an attempt to soothe himself.

Captain Rex stepped to Anakin's side, "General, we've sent three patrols into the jungles, so far they've found nothing."

Anakin remained silent. His thoughts focused on what might've gone wrong, what could've possibly driven Ahsoka to do such a terrible thing?

Suddenly his mind recalled words he'd heard not long before all this, words his friend said to him. Something about old stains rubbing off on padawans. A flashback took Anakin back to Tatooine; the very night his mother died and what he did to the entire Tusken camp responsible for her death. Anakin grimaced at the memory, could that possibly be what Forn meant?

Could he really share the responsibility for this heinous act because of something he did so long ago? Did he really teach her to do this?

"General?" the captain repeated, dragging Anakin out of his thoughts.

"Something doesn't fit, captain." He moved around the padawan's body, now covered with his own robe, and analyzed the scene, "There's no motive."

"Are you sure, general?" Rex asked rather boldly.

Anakin glared at the captain, menace showing his glare, "What are you suggesting, Rex?"

Now the captain felt foolish for speaking out the way he did, despite how reckless it was of him, but he decided he had to see it though just like he always did with everything else, "Sir, perhaps she was hassled into doing it."

Anakin considered the Captain's words, he could be right, but if she was wouldn't she have made noise? Screamed? Called for help?

"And with all due respect sir," Rex went on, hesitating for a moment before finishing his words, "Maybe she really did do it out of her own will."

"No." Anakin snapped, shaking his head to cast out such preposterous ideas, "That's not like Snips at all, she wouldn't do it."

But the captain's words never left him. Anakin knew himself, he committed a crime worse than this before, but he knows Ahsoka is better than this. He's sure of it.

His other side said no, his other side echoed Forn's words again. Now Anakin found himself divided between two quarreling sides, his trust in Ahsoka and his trust in Forn.

What if Forn was right? What if Anakin's flaws really did rub off on her and she murdered poor Ross? But what if Forn was wrong and Ahsoka was innocent in all this? But then again, why did she run?

_She was scared. She had to be scared…maybe she felt intimidated by my approach. I would've run regardless if I was innocent or not._

Anakin sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was about to give up and leave when he spotted something familiar from the corner of his eye. It was Ahsoka's backpack, casually placed against a tree several meters away from the body. It was open, with some of its contents scattered around it.

"Captain." Anakin called as he made his way over to it and took note of what was around the backpack, her training lightsaber, her towel, and her drinking utensil, "See anything unusual?"

"I see…disorder?" The captain mused, but Anakin didn't smile. He was beyond humor now.

He leaned down and picked up the items, including the backpack, "Take these and put them someplace safe."

"Sir." The captain nodded as he took them and marched off.

Anakin turned back to face the crime scene, biting his lips. If there was any hope of proving Ahsoka's innocence it had to be here.

----------------------------------------------------------

"She must be here somewhere." The recognizable voice of a clone trooper snapped Ahsoka out of her sleep. She couldn't believe she had dozed off the way she did, but that didn't matter now, she needs to get away.

Using what stealth abilities she had mastered, Ahsoka dashed from behind one tree to the other, navigating her way out of the jungle. She could make out a clear path leading her to open meadows where she could use Force Speed to lose her pursuers. But something far more terrible awaited her there.

A vast droid army, larger than anything she and Anakin have faced on the planet, ranging from battle droids, to snail tanks and hundreds of vulture droids, all crawling in the general direction of her Master's camp.

This was bad, very bad. There was only one way she could warn her Master about this threat…without actually facing him, that is.

"Over here!" cupping her hands over her mouth, she yelled back at her pursuers "Hey! This way!"

Suddenly a blaster bolt came at her, reacting on Jedi instincts Ahsoka tilted to the side allowing the blast to whizz past her face, then Force leapt into the trees above her.

Two clones appeared from behind the jungle bushes, cautiously panning their blasters left and right. She tried her best not to make a noise as she watched them from above.

"She has to be here somewhere." The first clone gruffly remarked. She immediately recognized his markings as the one she tried to appease back in the camp days earlier.

The other paced slowly towards the meadows, pulling thickly leaved twigs out of his way. He then lost all strength in his arms, lowering his blaster rifle as his shoulders slumped, "Greef, you seein' what I'm seein'?"

"What is it, Torch?" Greef quickly paced over to his side, slowing to a stop as soon as he spotted the threat making their way across the meadow, "Spast…the clankers are brining out their reserves."

Torch switched his gaze back to his friend, "Quickly, warn the camp!"

"I'm on it." The two broke into a dead run back into the jungle as Greef called the alert over his comlink. When she felt it was safe again Ahsoka dropped out of the tree and chased after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony was bittersweet and quiet. Forn hadn't spoken a word since they set Ross' body on fire, instead he stood and watched. In the Force Anakin couldn't sense his anything from him. No anxiety, no grief, no pain- nothing. He was clearly hiding his emotions, an ability Anakin never knew he had.

The silence was quickly interrupted with a series of crashes and explosions that caught both Jedi off guard. A clone trooper was quick to react, "General, we've got droids!"

With the thickness of the jungle Anakin could see nothing, but in the Force he could sense the imminent danger and the alertness of his troops back at camp, he quickly pulled out his comlink, "Rex, I need status."

"At least three landing transports coming our way flanked by around five Vulture squadrons, sir. Tanks and troops coming in through the jungle, we don't know how many they've got."

This was bad. They barely had time to get reinforcements and now the Separatists throw out everything they've got at them. Assuming this was everything they've got. The fact they brought in drop ships must hint that a fleet has just arrived to reinforce them, and that is a very again a very bad sign.

"I'm on my way. Hold them off as long as you can!" Anakin switched off the link only to hear Forn's lightsaber activate , "What are you doing?"

Forn didn't look at him, his cold stare was stuck on his padawan's body, "I'm not going to allow my grief get in the way of the mission, Anakin."

"No offense, Forn but you're in no state to fight." Anakin took steps to intercept him, "You lost your padawan, I understand, but fighting is not the answer."

Forn rolled his eyes and finally met Anakin's with a smile, "Oh I know. Come, we need to organize a retreat."

With a pat on Anakin's shoulder he set off towards the camp, "We don't have much time."

Anakin's confusion came off as a whisper, "What?"

He was always taught to let go of attachments and accept the reality of death. But, if he was ever expected to handle loss the way Forn does, then that's something else entirely.

A close explosion forced him to shrug it off and follow his old friend back to camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

What was once a green and lush area, full of mist and life was now shrouded in the fires of war and hazardous destruction. Clones moved from post to post in a desperate attempt to counter the onslaught of droids and machinery, whether from the shrouds of trees or the immense skies, their attacks were relentless.

Captain Rex did all he could to muster a squad willing and strong enough to follow his lead as he shifted from one side of the camp to the other in order to at least slow their advance, but their movements were too well coordinated, never in his entire career has he seen droids attack with such precision.

Greef rolled behind a broken log beside Rex and some others and emptied the clip from his blaster rifle, "Torch, ammo! I need ammo!"

Torch barely dodged a blast coming his way then turned to his companion shaking his head, "Negative on that, buddy. I'm out."

Rex grunted in frustration as he witnessed another of his squad covering behind crates in front of them signal for more ammo as well, "This is _not_ working."

Greef pulled out his sidearm, hoping that somehow it would make a difference, "Where are the Jedi?"

"General," Rex spoke into his comlink, "we're losing ground fast. Where are you?"

And then the sound of two lightsabers humming to life induced a short but welcoming cheer among the squads. Anakin and Forn leapt from behind them and sprinted towards the countless droids sprinting from behind the jungle trees. Rex quickly took advantage of this, "Now's our chance, charge! Grab whatever you can and fight."

Other clones across the camp were relieved from the pressures of being under fire and quickly joined in. For a moment it seemed the tides were turning in their favor, but then they realized this was barely half of the Separatist invasion force.

Finally the break in the fighting came and Rex sought Anakin out before they start losing more troops to this reckless fighting. He found him near the edge of the camp where most of the droids have poured from behind the line of trees there, giving orders to set up a defense line there, "Sir…"

"Ah, Captain, just the man I've been looking for." Anakin pointed at a distant watch tower set up somewhere at the center of the camp, it was nearly impossible to spot with the amount of wreckage everywhere, "I need you to mount as many marksmen up there, it should allow some of our troops a chance to…"

Rex at last shook his head and interrupted, "Sir, this isn't working. The droids seem to know our camp back to front and they knew exactly when to strike. They've bested us today, sir."

Anakin fell silent, he was clearly aware they were losing the battle, but if there was one thing Rex has learned it was that General Skywalker was notorious for his arrogance, "I'm not going to allow the Separatists gain a foothold here, Captain. There's still a chance."

But that wasn't the full truth. Rex was well aware of what kept his general here and it wasn't the Kluurf Plants, "Sir, she isn't coming back."

"You don't know that, Captain."

"I'm with the Captain on this one, Anakin." Forn stepped in beside Anakin, his flowing robes were stained with burn holes but even that didn't deter him. Rex was surprised at how well he was taking the situation after his recent loss, while Anakin seemed to be the opposite, "You need to organize a retreat, it's not healthy to attach yourself to this planet when the lives of your soldiers are on the line, Anakin. Particularly over your fallen padawan."

Anakin directed his gaze at his friend, clearly trying not to sound angry when he spoke, "She hasn't fallen."

The following silence was shared by the captain and his friend, both of whom could see that Anakin was well aware that he was making a mistake.

"Then what are your orders, general?" Forn interjected, "Die here and hope the Republic can find some other Jedi who can take on command of your army and then perhaps find some permanent solution when they get their hands on your padawan? Or would you rather retreat to fight another day and see this war to its peaceful end? And then maybe you can make peace with your padawan as well? Assuming she still shares the same views on the Force as you do. Well? What's it going to be?"

Anakin grimaced, his teeth clenched behind his shut mouth, unable to argue his emotions with logic and reason, "Very well. Retreat it is."

"Good." Forn nodded towards Rex, "Set up a defense line so that we can cover the troops when they retreat. I'll be joining you shortly."

Anakin stepped in between the two, "No, you go Forn, I'll hold them off."

"I won't allow it, knowing you- you'd probably run off searching for her again."

"Then we'll do it together." He smiled.

Forn opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it, "Fine."

Rex was on his way to the defense line when he turned around, "General Skywalker, where did you want those marksmen again, sir?"

The Jedi smiled, "Where ever you see them fit, captain."

"Then I'll put them on that watch tower up there." The two men exchanged nods at each other before going back to their business.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Resolute with its accompanying frigates dropped out of hyperspace and instantly clashed with the Separatist fleet. Despite being outnumbered, Admiral Yularen carried on with his mission.

The pressure didn't bother him at all, he's dealt with worse situations throughout his career, but what did concern him were the rumors he's heard of Ahsoka. He certainly hoped none of them were true.

She has been a beacon of hope and a proven leader, regardless of age. For now though, he shrugged off those thoughts and proceeded with his orders, "Dispatch the gunships."

"Yes sir." The bridge officer coordinated the commands across the panel controllers and moments later numerous gunships poured from the hangar bays of The Resolute and dived towards Toledo's surface.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Thirty seconds, sir!" Rex's voice echoed across the blazing battlefield.

His troopers should begin boarding the gunships momentarily, one squad at a time before he, Forn and Rex could at last make their escape…how he planned on surviving that long was a different story.

It's been a rough and long day, the worst he's had since the start of this long and dreadful war. There was no way he was going to explain this to the Jedi Council without some consequence.

Before his line of thought drowned any further his focus was rocked back into the fight when proton torpedoes blew apart the droid attack line, "It's the gunships!"

Torch's ecstatic voice roared, "Hail the winged cavalry!"

"A sight for sore eyes if ever there was one." Rex laughed.

Anakin quickly composed himself and signaled the captain, "Lets get this operation on the road."

Smiling beneath his helmet, Rex nodded, "Don't need to tell me twice."

But something was off, despite the general sense of joy and relief among his men, there was one particular individual that radiated fear, anxiety and distress with youthful energy. And the bond he shared with that one was unmistakable. Ahsoka is here.

He scanned the surroundings, trying to draw out his target by reaching out with his Force Senses, in this state the entire battle around him slowed to a frozen state, as though he hit the pause button on a holo-movie and searched for his favorite background character…and there she was! Sprinting through the gaps between the droid ranks towards the camp, and she clearly has a destination in mind.

The first of the dropships touched the ground and the clones quickly hopped in to make their hasty retreat, hoping their squad mates could successfully cover them from enemy fire while they took shots from the open side doors as they set off. Not all were so lucky though; one particular gunship barely took off before a well targeted rocket struck its mid section and brought the unfortunate shuttle crashing over the camp.

A second attack came from the most unexpected of opponents; the clones were so busy reaching up to clamber on to the descending gunship, they didn't notice Ahsoka throwing a stun grenade in their direction, blurring their vision and defeaning their ears then toppling them over with a burst of Force energy. The escort trooper aboard noticed this but she gripped him using the Force and flung him over board, by then the clones were regaining consciousness and hopelessly watched as she Force leapt into the shuttle and threw the pilot overboard as well, commandeering the shuttle and making best her escape.

Anakin watched the entire thing unfold and hissed, "_Ahsoka_."

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Forn exclaimed.

The emotions were back, taking over his focus, dominating his discipline, "She's getting away!"

"Go!" Forn yelled over the blaster fire, "We have everything under control, I'll follow you."

If he misses her now who knows how long it'll be before he gets another chance at catching her. This was an opportunity he couldn't miss, "I won't leave you here Forn, I promise!"

"Just go!" And with that Master Jerandeel Forn disappeared behind the fog of war.

Catching the closest gunship he could find, Anakin clambered aboard and gave the immediate command to follow the hijacked shuttle. They quickly elevated over the thick jungle trees, allowing him to oversee the sheer scale of the droid invasion force. And it was a mighty one.

Landing crafts descending from the skies, Vulture droids engaged in dog fights with Republic Arc Fighters and raging fires where droids and clones exchanged blaster fire.

And to his surprise, there was new Separatist technology involved too. Grabbing his binoculars he zoomed in on a particular squadron of hovering craft that soared just a little over the canopies, slowly making its way towards the camp. Their shape was similar to that of a Banking Clan frigate, but much smaller, about the size of a Republic AT-TE.

They weren't firing, they just hovered. Curious, Anakin spotted an insignia on the side of one in the shape of a Kluurf plant, "Those things- they belong to Darjeeling!"

As soon as the revelation hit him the crafts unleashed a wave of blue gas on to the camp, instantly putting out any fires, eradicating all trees, silencing any blasts and bringing a harsh and sudden end to the fighting, it was a deadly spell cast upon all life under its influence, "By the force!"

"Chemical weapons, sir." A clone trooper plainly stated.

Without a moment's thought Anakin called over the comlink, "Rex? Rex, are you with me?"

The hurt in his voice was clear. But every one of these clones understood the loss.

"Forn are you there? Someone…anyone… come in!"

But, there was no response. Their death must've come as quick as the gasses sucked the life out of the trees. He's seen some sick things in this war, and there were times when he felt there was no hope for peace or toleration, especially for particular beings like Dooku, Grievous and Ventress...and now he's having one of those moments again. And this time Darjeeling just found his place on that list.

Anakin slammed his fist against the side, showing no attempt to contain his rage or hide his frown. None of the clones dared to speak, except the pilot, "Sir, we've found the hijacked shuttle."

Grateful for the timely diversion, Anakin peered at the shuttle through the binoculars from the open door, "Any idea where she's headed, pilot?"

"The Resolute, sir."

His grip on the binoculars tightened, "Then take us there. She's after The Twilight."

-------------------------------------

A.N.

Some trivia:

1. Rex was always known for voicing his opinion, even if it meant going against his command. It's just one of his traits.

2. The Resolute is Anakin Skywalkers Jedi Cruiser, lead by Admiral Yularen of course.

3. I like to think the Republic LAAT Gunships are seen as the cavalry, swooping in on time to save the day.

4. Torch and Greef were inspired from two other clone troopers that will feature on the upcoming episode, "The Innocents of Ryloth."

5. The way Ahsoka hijacked the gunship was inspired from The Force Unleashed, how Galen Marek hijacked the gunship in a similar way.

Thanks go to GooodPie, Timewatch, newfoundSpartan, 4everTheSickestKid, StarTail, MasterVash, powerstarrk, Florida_Alicat, long time readers- Mo Angel, Cylon One and my brother Tenkan for all your awesome reviews.


	6. Deception

A.N.

RE-reuploaded to fix minor errors. ;)

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- Deception

Toledo's upper atmosphere was a terrifying display of smoke and fire. Burning shards of metal exploded off the hulls of both Republic and Separatist ships as they crossed paths and unleashed their cannon barrages. Ahsoka wrestled with the hijacked gunship to avoid the falling debris all around her and still follow the stream of gunships ahead of her. She was glad to make it this far but she hardly planned anything more beyond this point.

Right now getting away from this planet is her only bet to survive the situation she's in now, and there's no way she was going to get far on this thing. What she needs is a ship with a hyperdrive. One that she can get lost with and no one would be able to find her- and _The Twilight_ is the only nearest ship to her that fits that description, but the only problem she's facing is getting on board _The Resolute_ and escaping undetected.

She grunted as her ship shook to an explosion that was a little too close for comfort and steered away from the remains of another gunship that blew apart right in front of her. Slowly the battle began to fade behind and Toledo's blue skies made way for the blackness of space. Not far beyond was Anakin's cruiser, a vast star destroyer with the familiar Republic red markings on its dual command bridges. She followed the line of gunships rocketing towards its open top hangar and breathed a sigh of relief.

Now, all she has to do is board and escape on _The Twilight._ If she does this quickly the unsuspecting clones won't have time to react and since Anakin is most probably still on the planet holding off the droids there'd be no one to warn them she was coming.

She tightened her grip on the steering yoke and hit the thrusters. The burst of speed pulled her back against the seat and allowed her to cut past the other gunships. She could feel the alertness of the clones and hangar crew ahead of her when they saw her coming at such an alarming rate- they knew as well as she did there was no way she was going to land this thing safely. But she was betting on that. So, she clenched her teeth and braced for impact.

The gunship tumbled through the hangar bay at an incredible speed. She winced as clones dived for cover in the nick of time and was almost knocked out of her seat when she heard a loud crash- the hull had hit the hangar bay floor but was still skidding on its belly. Ahsoka gasped when she realized the gunship was on a collision course with the hangar wall and pulled back on the steering yoke hoping to regain some control. Sparks flew in all directions and she yelped when she bumped her head on the control panel as the gunship tipped on its side.

The gunship finally stopped when it smashed against the side of the hangar. Alarms blared throughout as emergency clone crew clad in yellow and grey uniforms rushed over to its sides trying to put out the fires that erupted around the crash.

Ahsoka felt numb and dazed- she could feel her back uncomfortably positioned against the side of the cockpit, but at least she could feel it. She coughed and struggled to breathe. Everything around her was sparking and smoking. Noise was muffled- she could only just hear an alarm going off somewhere in the cockpit. A clone's face appeared in the viewport. He was obviously a technician coming to inspect for any survivors. He then looked back, shouting something to his colleagues but she couldn't hear what he was saying. He then pointed at her and said something a little more intensely.

This was bad- she had to get out now!

She lifted her legs- as much as it pained her to do so and placed them against the viewport. The clone offered her a confused stare then shook his head, insisting that she should wait till help arrived. But Ahsoka had her own agenda.

She kicked against the viewport once and twice, but it wouldn't budge. She took a deep breath and tried again, kicking harder this time but it only cracked. The clone took steps back and finally Ahsoka drew on the force and used her arms for support- she kicked with both legs, hurdled out of the cockpit and landed on the hangar floor.

Dizziness overtook her and she struggled to sit up without taking deep breaths. Crash landing the gunship was most certainly a bad idea. The clones offered to help her up but she brushed them aside and began looking for _The Twilight's_ hold.

She journeyed until she found Anakin's recognizable Jedi starfighter, her eyes then fell on the familiar large hull of _The Twilight_ and made a run for it, ignoring the clones behind her and the weariness that slowed her down. The open bay was in sight now, waiting for her to clamber aboard and make her escape, but she stopped short when a gunship hovered low- intercepting her path. Its doors opened aside allowing Anakin and several clones to hop off.

She gasped, reaching for her lightsaber hilt and desperately tried to find a way around, but clones closed in on her from all sides, her gaze fell back on Anakin- wearing a menacing smile, "Where do you think you're going, Snips?"

Humiliation swelled up in her, she failed once again when she was so close to escape- just proving the same point over and over that she is and always has been a failure. She watched as the smirk on his face faded to reveal an angry frown, coldly staring at her. Unable to face the torment, she lowered her gaze and bit her lip.

Anakin scoffed, "Take her to the prison hold and plot a course for Courascant."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The holding cell was small and brightly lit. All it had was a metal bench sticking out of the side where Ahsoka sat as far into the corner as she could with her arms wrapped around her legs.

Anakin stood over the monitoring screens outside watching her carefully. He wanted to sympathize for her but he couldn't. After everything that's happened today it was almost impossible to contain his emotions.

Back on Toledo he refused to leave her behind because of some fear that she might fall in the hands of the enemy or end up hurt or killed in the jungles. Now that he has her on board and finally under his care and attention his feelings switched- he might just as well throw her out the air lock for all she's done to him today.

He turned towards the clone sat at the panel, "Open the cell and keep security on standby in case she tries anything."

The clone nodded and Anakin made his way down the corridor leading to the shielded prison cells. A couple of armored clones standing in front of the doorway to her cell stepped aside for him to enter, but he didn't touch the door panel until he took a deep breath.

Her attention instantly turned to the door as soon as it whooshed open and he stepped through- worry, frustration and fear all written on her face. Anakin said nothing, but his furious glare was more than enough to make her look away shamefully.

He knew exactly what sort of fears were going through her mind- something along the lines of disappointing her Master, facing trial by the Senate and exile from the Order. And that might not even be the half of it.

He sighed, shaking his head and giving her his back, "We lost a lot of good men today, Snips."

He glanced back to find her face wrapped under her arms, still tightening herself in that corner, then he continued, emphasizing on every other word, "Jedi Master Jerandeel Forn- _dead_; Captain Rex- _dead_; Jedi Padawan Ross…" he turned around to glare at her and spat the next word, "_dead!_"

She flinched this time, Anakin could hear her muttering something, but it was barely audible. He tightened his lips and proceeded to pace back and forth as he carried on with his rant, "You _deliberately_ betrayed me, Snips! I did everything I could to teach you how to become the best Jedi Knight you could ever hope to be and you repay me with this?"

She slowly raised a part of her head from under her arms and met his gaze, her voice shaking, "_Master_, I… would never betray you."

"But you _did_!" he snapped.

A part of him knew what she said was true, but another part of him just wanted to blame everything that went wrong on her and never forgive her. It wasn't fair, but the losses he suffered from today were almost unbearable and here sits his closest friend who threw everything they had of companionship and affection out the window and compromised everyone's lives for no reason at all. No…no, there had to be a reason for it.

"Why?" he finally asked, "Why did you do it?"

Ahsoka stammered, "I don't know-I…I just did."

She sighed heavily, covering her head beneath her arms again. And that was it? That wasn't a valid answer at all. She must be hiding something, but there's no motive- and he didn't feel any suspicion coming off of her in the Force. Unless she genuinely doesn't know, then perhaps his best option now was to examine the evidence and see if there was any indication as to why she could've possibly behaved abnormally. Somehow, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Fine then. I'll have to find the answers myself." he stormed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The medical bay was a bustling hive of wounded clones. Unsurprisingly, it reeked of Toledo as well.

Anakin was carrying Ahsoka's backpack and made his way to the bacta tanks where a medical droid stood opposite them over a testing table. The table had flasks and tubes aligned all over for treating certain ailments that were common on jungle planets. But Anakin wasn't here for treating any ailments.

"How may I help you, sir?"

Anakin placed the backpack on the table and emptied the contents- a towel, a drinking flask and Ahsoka's training lightsaber, "I need you to examine these for me. Tell me if you find anything that could cause a young, Force sensitive, female Togruta to misbehave."

"Are you suggesting spice, sir?"

Anakin was about to confirm that, but for the sake of Ahsoka's reputation and considering the talkative nature of the clones all around him, he thought otherwise. Just because she _might've_ murdered someone doesn't mean he was going to allow people to step all over her dignity, "Anything at all."

The droid picked up the backpack and scanned its material from all sides. It then activated its night-vision photoreceptors to study the inside, "Other than safely edible Dantooine flapjack residue- there is nothing to indicate that this bag contains mentally inducing chemicals, sir."

"How about this container then?" Anakin handed the droid Ahsoka's drinking utensil and watched as its hand twisted it around while it murmured thoughtfully. It opened the top and scanned the remaining liquid inside, "Ah."

"What is it?"

"There appears to be a substantial amount of Kluurf sap and residue in the water, sir!"

Anakin peeked into the utensil, "What?"

"This Kluurf flower was carefully grinded and dried before it was placed into the liquid container. I believe this is the evidence you were seeking, sir."

Anakin held the container up to his nose and took in a whiff, then asked, "Is it dangerous?"

"No, but the side effects of the Kluurf flower tea has never been properly reviewed."

"Well, I suppose now is a better time than any to review it." Anakin shrugged and gulped what little was left of the liquid down. He then waited, half expecting to fall to the ground clutching his throat- or something like that- but nothing happened.

The medical droid edged closer to Anakin's face, "How are you feeling, sir? Should I prepare a medical inspection for you?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Anakin frowned. Perhaps this tea only affects Togruta? He held up the container again to contemplate further, but the droid interrupted him.

"Sir, perhaps the affects are unnoticeable, if you wish I could…"

"I _said_ that won't be necessary, _droid_!" Anakin snapped and suddenly all activity fell silent. He turned to find the clones staring back at him, as though they had nothing better to do- weren't they ever irritated by the sheer nuisance a droid could cause when it asked the same question over and over again? It's nothing new!

"_What?_" he asked the crowd, "Never seen a guy yell at a droid before?"

The masks of Captain Rex's complexion taunted him. Behind those eyes he could feel the scar in the bloodline, the loss of their brother and the pain of leaving him behind just fueled the rage he already directed at himself, "Stop staring at me, all of you… _stop it!_"

He savagely kicked the trolley of medicines beside him, knocking it over, and slammed his fists against the wall, "None of you understand me. None of you know what I'm going through!"

"Sir you need to relax," The droid approached him, "It seems the affects of the…_oh dear!_"

Anakin snapped around, thrusting his arm forward and Force pushing the droid into a bacta tank, "Shut up!"

Liquid and glass exploded in all directions as the droid screeched in terror. The alarms began to blare and clone troopers quickly rushed over and pressed him against the wall, "General, you need to calm down."

Anakin struggled, but his breathing finally calmed and rational thought returned to him, "I'm fine, I'm fine…I'm…calm."

"What's gotten into you, sir?" a clone asked.

Anakin smiled, he found exactly what he was looking for. He had only drunk the little bit that was left in there- it's a wonder how Ahsoka didn't attack the entire camp with the amount that she had. Whoever was trying to frame her must have done so for a reason. And that reason cost Ross, Master Forn and Rex their lives. But, who's to say the plan couldn't have backfired? Rage is unpredictable. It's like a fire- it spreads uncontrollably and burns anything in its path. But he did what he set out to do in the first place; he cleared Ahsoka's name and he needs her now if he's ever going to solve the rest of this case- and that means reconciliation.

"Clear up this mess, trooper. I need to talk to my little Padawan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Trivia:

1. I would imagine _The Twilight_ would have multiple transponder codes- in that way Ahsoka assumed she'd be able to escape and go into hiding, at least until she found other means of travel.

2. Spice is the common term used to refer to mind altering drugs. You might've seen crates of them in the Clone Wars episode "The Gungan General" when Hondo and the Weequay pirate gang bargained for them.

3. Yes, tea does exist in the Star Wars galaxy- many different kinds of it, actually. I'm pretty sure Obi Wan was drinking tea with General Loathsome during the ceasefire talk on Christophsis.

4. The Dantooine flapjack is a snack referred to in the RPG book, _Scavenger Hunt_.

Big thanks go to my good readers Sacred White Phoenix, Star Tail, PJSpikeGirl, powerstaark and my brother Tenkan for their kind reviews.


	7. Old Stains

A.N.

Sorry this took long, life's been keeping me busy.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter7 – Old Stains

The Clone base on Toledo was a smoky fizz of shattered buildings and broken armor. The skinny haze of a battle droid appeared through the thick gas and stood in the thick mud over the body of a fallen clone captain, identifiable by the Aurabesh letters on the side of his helmet, which read 'REX'.

Commander Unit 632 kicked the clone then turned to face another approaching droid, "Yes sergeant, what is it?"

The droid responded with a slightly sharper voice, "We're done scanning the area. All the clones are dead, sir."

"Good work, sergeant!" the droid glanced back down at the fallen captain, "The general will be pleased when he sees his experiment was a success."

The two droids then turned to find a grayish green Rodian with a wide flat forehead fixed in a frown and a big flat snout that made him look more like a duck than a regular Rodian. He was dressed in a dark brown trench coat, treading over dead clones and droids, cursing at the horrid smell and the ugliness of the mess around him.

The droid commander walked over to his side and saluted, "General, your experiment was a success!"

The Rodian stopped and glared at the droid, "I know that- you think I don't know that?"

"Oh." The droid sulked.

"Stupid droid." He carried on through the thick mud while the droid followed until they reached the remains of the command center where the sergeant waited, "You sure there are no survivors?"

The commander replied, "No sir."

"That's not true!" The sergeant interrupted.

The commander swung his arms and snapped, "I thought you said there weren't any!"

"I only said the clones were dead, but there was a survivor. Here he comes now." The droid pointed to an approaching group- two droids hauling an exhausted man wearing a breathing mask and burnt Jedi robes. The Rodian general held his head and pulled the pulled the mask off, "Oh, it's you. I was hoping I finally had General Skywalker."

Forn coughed and frowned at the Rodian, "General Darjeeling…you lied! I thought you said this mask would protect me."

"It did- you're still breathing, aren't you?" The general gestured at the droids, who in turn dropped Forn as he winced in pain and then glared at the Rodian with disgust, but he simply turned around, picked up a Kluurf flower and inspected it half heartidly, "Did the tea do the job?"

"Yes, my padawan is dead." Forn muttered, scanning his surroundings and watching the droids patrol the area, "Skywalker didn't suspect a thing, he went after his own Padawan thinking she was responsible," he scoffed, "Even she thinks so."

"Of course she does, you fool. I told you it would work, didn't I?" Darjeeling offered him a grin then stood over him skeptically, "So why are you still here?"

Forn stood up rather clumsily, "I can't follow the Jedi- they'd suspect me! They'd all know I'm hiding something in the Force."

"Not so powerful, are we?" Darjeeling mocked.

"Some teachings are forbidden for Jedi, general."

Darjeeling dropped the plant and began marching back to his ship, "Oh whatever, I'm not here to listen to your bickering- just tell me what you want."

Forn limped up beside him, "I want a council with Count Dooku."

The Rodian stopped for a moment and eyed him curiously, "You are a nut case, aren't you?"

Forn hesitated to speak, but then ran back over to the Rodian's side, "Sir, I'm being serious here."

"Forn, you don't just go up to Lord Dooku and ask him for a chat over some tea. The only person I've known who's ever seen him was General Durd and he was extremely lucky to speak with him over comlink! I sure miss that poor fat fellow."

"General, I helped you get rid of Skywalker, now you have to help me."

"I helped you with your Padawan problem didn't I?"

"Yes- but that was insurance. General, please!"

Darjeeling sighed and stopped. He turned to face the Jedi and realized that perhaps he might gain something from this. Not every general in the Separatist Army has had an opportunity to give the Jedi a taste of their own medicine, and perhaps he could finally prove himself a worthy asset to Lord Dooku after all, "Alright, listen- I've nearly completed my research on a new weapon. Dooku will want to inspect this one- so you might stand a good chance at meeting him. But I won't guarantee it!"

"That's all I ask." Forn bowed, but Jerandeel began walking before he raised his head, "You never told me Jedi- why did you want your Padawan dead anyway?"

Forn frowned at the memory, "Old stains, general. Old stains."

The Rodian turned around to see the Jedi walk away then scoffed as he boarded his ship, "Pathetic fool."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sat on the cold floor with her legs crossed, Ahsoka went over her last encounter with Anakin over and over again- his words echoed in her mind and tormented her all while she cried. First she mourned the death of Rex- the only man other than Anakin she felt would survive this terrible war. Then she cried at the possibility of losing the chance at becoming a Knight, something she's always dreamed of. And finally, she cried till there were no tears left- she cried at losing her friendship with Anakin. A hero in her eyes since her training as a youngling- she studied everything about him in the archives, from his rise as a legendary starfighter pilot during the Battle of Naboo up to his knighthood.

It was her lifelong passion to be his Padawan, but now…now she became his biggest disappointment.

The doors slid open and she winced when Anakin walked in, but rather than fear she felt resolve building up inside her, a willingness to speak out this time and voice herself.

"Ahsoka, listen to me," He sighed, "I was…"

"No, you listen to me, _Anakin!"_ She stood and yelled at the top of her voice, "You're supposed to be my master! You're supposed to teach me everything I need to know, but you don't! All you ever do is care about winning battles and achieving challenges! Do you really think its easy being your Padawan? Well, it's not!"

She breathed heavily, trying to calm herself, remembering her Jedi teachings, Anakin gestured to the clone behind him, who nodded and left the cell, she then continued, "You get ignored all the time and everyone expects the best from you. There are never friends around when you need them because you travel so much- and then you realize all you have is a teacher who doesn't do his job to help you reach your goal. So you start to feel lonely and forgotten… like a clone among clones."

Finally, she fell with her back against the wall whimpering, "I hate it when you treat me like I'm nothing! Sometimes, I wish I was back home…I miss my family! I miss feeling like I'm a part of something. I just- I just wish none of this ever happened!"

"Ahsoka," Anakin sat beside her and put an arm around her, "Don't say things like that. I don't know what I would ever do without you. I know I haven't been the best Master and I do get carried away sometimes, but…"

She looked away from him, still upset and crying, then he sighed, "I can't remember how many times I missed my home when I was a Padawan. I just wanted to run away! It was so difficult… but I had to be strong. Then you came along and… I saw myself in you."

She slowly looked at him, and he continued, "I realized that I had the most difficult challenge ahead of me. How am I going to teach this girl everything I know? How am I going to show her everything I learned and all the places I've been to? Ahsoka, I was frightened as well. I was afraid that I wasn't ready- and even worse, I was afraid to let you down. But, I want you to know now, that no matter what happens and no matter how big the strain is between us- I would never ask for anyone else to watch my back. I mean it Ahsoka, you're like my right hand…"

He looked at his prosthetic right arm, "Well, that's a bad analogy, but you know what I mean."

Ahsoka giggled despite her tears and he smiled, tightening his squeeze on her as well, "You're the best Padawan any Jedi could ask for- and an even greater friend, Snips."

She wiped her cheeks then glanced at him, "Even after what I did on Toledo? I mean, the Council, they might…"

"The Council isn't going to do anything to you." She eyed him curiously and he continued, "You were framed, Snips. Somebody spiked your drink."

She sat up, "How?"

"Kluurf leaves put in your drink," Anakin gestured an act of putting leaves into a cup as he spoke, "it causes the midichlorians in the bloodstream to act up, which leads to rage and confusion."

Ahsoka looked shocked, "Who would do such a thing?"

Anakin stood back up, "Think Ahsoka, think back- did anyone touch your canteen?"

She tracked back in her mind to a specific moment and then her brows shot up. It was just after the spar she had with Ross, she was so frustrated with losing to him, especially with Anakin watching the whole ordeal, she never noticed Master Jerandeel handing her a drink- and she drank the whole thing down, "Forn! It was Master Forn who handed me the drink."

"No, that's impossible, Forn is dead." Anakin frowned.

Now she stood up, "It had to be him, Master! No one else touched it."

"Are you sure? Try to think-"

"Master." She interrupted with a frown, "trust me, it was him."

Anakin sighed, she knew it bothered him to think ill of his friend, especially after he had apparently sacrificed his life for him to escape, but she was only telling him the truth.

"Assuming it was him," Anakin rolled his eyes, "Why would he give away his life for us to escape?"

Ahsoka took a moment to calculate, "The Seppies!"

"What about them?"

"They knew exactly where and when to attack, right? So maybe…"

"No!" he snapped and gave her his back.

"But, Master…" she urged but was interrupted once again by Anakin's yelling, "Ahsoka please, I don't want to hear anymore about this. Let's just focus on getting back to Courascant, shall we?"

She could feel his anxiety in the Force. The one thing he always struggled with was the loss of a friend, so losing both Rex and Forn in the same battle was a heavy burden on him. Perhaps not tainting his friend's sacrifice was better for him- even if it meant ignoring the truth- even if it meant not getting back at someone for nearly destroying her friendship with Anakin, she'll let this one go- but only for Anakin.

"Okay." She whispered and smiled, "okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Trivia:

1. Aurabesh is the written language seen repeatedly in the Star Wars galaxy.

2. Commander 632 will make a later appearance in my entry for the fanfic "Inbox".

3. Nuts do exist in the Star Wars galaxy, hence the term, "nut case."

4. General Darjeeling refers to a General Durd- that is indeed Lok Durd from Defenders of Peace.

5. Yes, in case you haven't noticed, I thought it would be funny to give the Rodian general a British sounding accent!

Big thanks go to, newfoundspartan, Sacred White Phoenix, AhsokaTano(the biggest review ever!), NeverGoodbyeRoxas, Startail, eeveewhitesakura, Ahsoka14, The Checker of S, Mara, inu'ika217 (sorry man.), BerryBerry-chan, powerstaark, autobotgirl12328(all chapters in one go!) and my brother Tenkan for reviewing.


	8. Beneath the Shadow of Knowledge

A.N.

Just a quick notification:

This story precedes Council of Love and I will make the necessary adjustments to avoid blatant errors- such as the death of Captain Rex.

Sorry for any confusion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter8 – Beneath the Shadow of Knowledge

Ahsoka woke to a beautiful Courascant morning. The excitement of being home hadn't quite sunk in yet, especially after all the recent events- she never thought she'd be able to come back here again, well at least not as a student. Stepping out on to the balcony she put on a soft, brown poncho and took in the refreshing air, allowing the cool morning breeze tickle her skin. She then paced over to the edge and watched the harmony of the passing traffic gleam under the sunlight.

What made it all the more thrilling was the feeling of redemption. Sure it wasn't all her fault anyway, but she did make some mistakes. But, it didn't matter now- she's home and it was more than enough to keep her smiling all day.

Hours later Ahsoka journeyed through the cavernous halls of the Temple, humbly nodding to all the passing students and enjoying the scenic routes that she never gave much time to explore back in the days she took this place for granted. She wondered through the South East corridor on Level 5 then finally entered Hall B and stood, sighing nostalgically as she examined the vast pillar filled chamber she always visited on her way to the Jedi Archives. A faint smile crept across her cheeks- If there was ever one thing she would never learn to detach from it might just be this place and all the wonderful people she got to know here. Sure there were sometimes when she dreaded ever being a Jedi, like yesterday, but today is not this day- today she loved it.

She carried on walking past the archways that lead into the Archives and entered an elevator. When it stopped she stepped out onto a catwalk- still in the same hall except much higher and darker. The short journey across lead her through a doorway out into the clear bright red Courascant sky and onto an empty and wide veranda.

She found Anakin stood to her right tinkering with a datapad, looking very relaxed in his casual clothes- a regular Jedi tunic that flapped with the wind, tight black cargo pants and brown boots.

"Good morning." She smiled as she approached him.

He turned and nodded back at her, "Hello Snips. I trust you slept well?"

"Like a baby." She said, trying to sneak a peek at whatever he was doing, "What's that?"

"This?" He glanced at it and shrugged, "Just a log of a few things…casualty count, mostly."

Her chest tightened as guilt sunk in. She couldn't believe how she almost forgot about Rex, and all the clones that were there, of course…but mostly Rex. Here she is making the most of her second chance at life on Courascant and she couldn't even spare a moment – just a brief moment to recall the countless lives that were lost and might never even be credited nor remembered for what they were really worth, because that was the painful reality all clones were living through out there. Whatever friends or family they had, it most likely died away with them on the same battlefield within the same timeframe- almost instantly.

Anakin frowned at her, "Are you okay?"

She shuddered and looked up at him, "Yeah."

"Good. You wanted to see me, I'm guessing."

"Just bored." She replied, hoping her master wasn't suspecting her of mischief or anything, but instead he turned and looked at the datapad again rather anxiously, she asked, "You're not busy are you?"

"Not at all," he said but his gaze never left the datapad and he continued prodding away on it with his stylus. She waited and rolled her eyes till he finally put the thing back in its pouch on his belt and shifted his gaze to her, "Sorry. Now I'm finished."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and pursed her lips, "Since when did you get so concerned about casualty count anyway?"

"Alright you got me." Anakin sighed and put his hands on his hips as he explained, "It was just a weird Holonet News report I saw this morning, something about it seemed…I don't know- it seemed out of place."

"The Seps up to something again?"

"I wish. If anything, it could be far worse."

Ahsoka's arms dropped, "Worse?"

"Don't dig too much into it now, it might be nothing. But I just like to be safe."

She put her hands on her hips and frowned, "Gee, thanks for brightening up my day, master."

He laughed and nudged her shoulder, "Ahsoka- how about a quick lesson, maybe that'll cheer you up?"

"Well…okay." She chuckled. Of course she was up for it. It was exactly what she's been looking forward to doing all morning.

She unclipped her lightsaber and took a couple of steps to the side, trying to decide what stance her master might take up so that she could better choose a style to counter it with, but Anakin raised a hand in protest and pointed at her lightsaber hilt, "You won't be needing that."

"Why not?"

"I want to teach you some hand-to-hand combat techniques."

She looked at her weapon sadly and hesitated before clipping it back on her belt, "O-kay, I guess. No Force?"

"No Force." Anakin took up a fighting stance, left leg forward but leaning on his back leg with both arms raised like dragon claws, "What can you tell me about the Echani, Snips?"

"Didn't they fight the Mandalorians a long time ago?" she replied while taking up a stance of her own, but with her body sideways, her fists up and her left leg slightly bent forward.

"That's correct, but unlike the Mandalorians they had no armor, little to no weapons and complete reliance on their discipline of martial arts- their bodies were their weapons."

"That…I didn't know." She admitted.

"I'm only going to instruct you on some of their foundation techniques- once you know them it'll be easier for you to progress on to the more advanced ones."

"Right, so…when do we start?"

"First of all, your stance is weak." Anakin walked over to her and twisted her body to face forward, opened her fists into claws and bent her back knee so that she leaned on it, "To obstruct a powerful force you'll need a powerful root, otherwise you'll be knocked back easily- believe me, you don't want a Mandalorian warrior tackling you to the ground, it's all he needs to do to crush you under the weight of his Beskar armor."

She flinched and nodded and he went back to his place, "Now attack me and don't hold back at all."

Ahsoka ran the distance then spun with a clockwise kick, which Anakin easily dodged. She followed it up with a punch that struck air as well and another kick landing straight into Anakin's waiting palm. She gasped and tried to pull out of his grip without avail, then looked up to find his fist coming down on her, but her instincts kicked in and she locked her wrists to block the attack. He raised his fist and pounded her defense again and again, till discipline kicked in and she applied the stance as he instructed- even though her foot was still in his grip, her balance was on her back leg. She outstretched her arm in a claw and grabbed the elbow of the incoming punch then used her fingers to bite on the pressure point there.

Anakin flinched in pain and the reaction caused him to lose grip on her leg. She quickly backflipped and her foot struck his jaw in the process- knocking him to the ground.

Ahsoka grimaced as she watched him stand back up with a grunt and asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and rubbed his jaw, "Very impressive. You used the stance well. Now…"

He offered her a smile and took up a new fighting style. This time he put his right leg back and leaned forward on his knee, putting his two arms straight like swords, "This is what Teras Kasi is all about. Using your own force to strike directly and precisely at your enemy's weakness. Your hands become like sharp blades."

Ahsoka took up the same stance, comparing Anakin's to her own and adjusting herself accordingly.

"Wider." Anakin corrected and she separated her legs further.

"We don't need to practice it," He explained while motioning his arms around his body, striking rapid jabs in the air occasionally, "but as long as you can find an opening in your opponent's pressure points- which I'm sure you're familiar with- then it shouldn't be too hard to incapacitate them."

"It sounds easier than the last one." Ahsoka said as she came out of her stance.

"True, but it's also more dangerous." He came out of his as well, seemingly debating with himself over an idea deep within the confines of his mind.

"Is that it, master?"

Finally he sighed, "No. There's one more."

She waited for a response, but instead he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Promise me you won't tell anyone I taught you this one, Ahsoka."

"Okay."

His grip tightened, "_Promise_ _me_."

She gulped. There was something rather tempting about forbidden teachings, but she knew these were feelings of the Darkside and she should only desire this for the sake of knowledge or self defense- yet, she didn't quite understand why her master was so keen on keeping this secret, "I promise."

He nodded solemnly, "Good."

"What could be so bad about this one that we have to keep it secret anyway?"

"Because this one comes from the ancient rituals of the Sith."

Ahsoka staggered back a step. She could've sworn her ears were fooling her, but Anakin carried on with a laugh, "Don't panic just yet, I haven't fallen to the Darkside."

"But…are you sure this is safe?"

"Ahsoka, you're a well disciplined Jedi. You trust in the Light and your intentions are good. I'm more than confident that you can safely attain Sith knowledge."

She replied cautiously, "If you say so."

"This time you're going to need the Force, but you're not going to draw on your own energy…you're going to draw on mine."

Anakin stepped in front of her and kneeled to her level, staring her eye to eye, "When you do this you're going to feel a lot of power- don't hesitate to use it."

"But, that sounds…"

"It doesn't matter how it sounds. Just do it!" he commanded, then walked over to his place again.

She let off a nervous sigh, slowly trying to convince herself that it's just a lesson. That a simple technique was not going to taint her Jedi reputation forever…and a part of her still questioned how Anakin came to know this ability. She raised her palms in his direction and closed her eyes. Moments later he began to speak, "Focus harder. Direct all your conscious thought on to mine. Look for my strongest pulses in the Force and grasp them…okay, good…now, embrace them as your own."

A hollow curtain draped itself over her. Ahsoka's heart began racing, she could feel the sweat trickling off her forehead and slowly her mind was fading to the sheer focusing power this ability required. She was like a ghost in a whirlwind of raw energy- finding Anakin wasn't difficult, but grabbing hold of his very Force essence was like fishing a whale from the oceans of Kamino.

The curtain closed in on her and drowned her in the ocean- filled her body with its fluids. She inhaled till her lungs could take no more and her eyes opened wide, filling her vision with shatterpoints in the Force.

"Yes." He whispered, "Very good."

She didn't dare speak- she could barely look at her own hands and recognize them. They felt revitalized, but so foreign to her still.

"Powerful feeling, isn't it?"

"This feels so wrong." She said, with a voice that wasn't hers- too ravenous to be hers.

"Now Ahsoka," He slid back into the Echani form, "Fight me."

"N-n-no…I…"

"You want to fight me- you have the power to fight me." He insisted, "Do it."

She allowed the passion to drive her and made a fluid leap forward, rolled on to the ground and roared as she delivered Anakin a powerful Force-induced punch.

"Yes!" He said as he dodged the blows, "Don't let go of the power. Keep drawing from it- feed your self with it."

She was a blur of energy, stealthily striking at points Anakin least expected, making effective use of his thoughts that leaked into the Force and draining his physical energy to enforce her attacks- it was deadly power. And it was seductive. In real effect, it was a taste of undisciplined Force use- an invitation for Darkside intentions to mold its way into her mind and into her heart and strike her Master down with anger and rage- curiosity in its mightiest form. The desire to understand it she knew would mean further Darkside knowledge. But it was exactly that she tasted now and only that which she began losing herself to.

Anakin took a punch into his palm and nearly lost his balance to it had he not double stepped back, "Let go of it, Ahsoka."

But his demand fell on deaf ears, she was still coming in with blows- faster and more fierce and he commanded again, "I said let it go, Snips. You're losing control!"

The instant disconnection from all that power struck her like death. As though her heart ceased to beat and the pain of losing so much strength- so much life- struck her and immobilized her instantaneously.

She fell to the ground gasping for air. Dizziness brought her hands to her head, "Ugh…my…my head- it's … it's too much… too much energy… it's too strong."

Anakin crouched beside her and put a hand to her forehead, soothing her mind and relaxing her muscles, "Just breathe, you'll be okay."

Her breathing calmed and she opened her eyes to look at him, "What was that?"

"Thousands of years ago the Sith trained legions of their assassins this technique- among others." He explained as he stood and helped her up, "Their primary purpose was to kill and capture Jedi. The more powerful the Jedi was in the Force, the more powerful they became."

"How did the Jedi stop them?"

"They didn't." Anakin replied, "The Sith converted so many to become assassins that their ranks continued to swell…and the Jedi Order slowly collapsed. Eventually it was the Sith themselves that brought their own end and their knowledge died with them."

"And the Jedi?"

"An exiled Jedi helped defeat the Sithlords responsible and restored the Order."

Ahsoka spent a lot of time studying in the Archives, but she could never explore the entire history of the Jedi Order simply because it was so vast. This just happened to be one of those timelines she didn't read up on- and she wasn't quite sure whether she's grateful or regretful of that.

"The technique is not so different from the effects of the Kluurf plant because they both involve wielding a tremendous amount of energy. I taught you it so that you can avoid another incident like Toledo. If you can master this technique, Snips, then you should be able to stop yourself from losing complete control again."

Ahsoka nodded slowly. It was awful to know that there was a means to stop her self from doing what she did, even though she didn't know how at the time. What only duplicated that guilt was realizing who was responsible and not acting upon it. She hoped that she could put that behind her for Anakin's sake, but the more time that passed the more her conscious tormented her over it.

Anakin began walking back inside but stopped and turned when she called him, "Master, you said that this technique was lost when the Sith disappeared. Then, how did you learn it?"

He stared at her motionless for a moment and inhaled deeply before he replied, "For another time, maybe. Let's get inside."

As mysterious as he ever was, that's her master. Ahsoka watched curiously as he disappeared through the door. It wasn't the first time he refused to share knowledge with her. Hopefully one day she could honestly claim to someone that she knew him. But now, she could only hope to be his most humble student and garner the knowledge he's offering her before she could ask for the knowledge he hid from her.

Patience had better prove its worth one day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a confined, dark, metallic room with a holoprojector in its center. Forn could hardly call it a strategy room, but he didn't quite understand most of Darjeeling's procedures anyway. Despite its size the Rodian's mountain fortress was mostly a factory made up of chemical labs and droid holding bays. He noticed the general spends a lot of time in very small, badly lit and compact places- which probably explains his unhealthy grayish green complexion.

"How long does it normally take?" he asked.

Darjeeling turned to him with a dirty look, "This is my first time speaking to him- how am I supposed to know? Listen Jedi- if you even as much as hiccup during our conversation you can kiss your meeting wit him goodbye!"

"I heard you the first time, general. You don't need to tell me twice."

"Good." A signal on the holoprojector went off and the two exchanged quick glances before the Rodian held his breath and pressed the button.

The holographic image of a cloaked bearded man appeared, his voice instantly recognizable, "Yes general, state your business."

The Rodian bowed and Forn followed suite as soon as he recollected his composure, Darjeeling spoke, "My lord, it is a great honor."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, general. I'm on a tight schedule, as you know."

"Yes…of course. Uh…" he thumbed a button on the holoprojector, which presented the count with a smaller hologram of the Kluurf leaf, "I have perfected a new chemical weapon derived from the leaves found on Toledo. The chemical as I discovered has a profound impact on Force users, particularly on midichlorians. Count, I have found a way to duplicate the effects ten fold."

Dooku uncloaked his face and analyzed the data appearing in front of him skeptically, then raised his chin, "Intriguing. Have you tested this?"

"Yes, my lord." The Rodian smiled, "The clones and all surrounding life died in under a single breath."

"Is that so?" Dooku's eyes then shifted to Forn, whom quickly lowered his gaze worryingly, but the count's gaze remained affixed on him, "Who's he?"

Darjeeling glanced over to Forn and back to his master, "A Jedi, count."

Dooku's brow flinched and turned to the Rodian but he was quick to respond, "He- he wishes to join our cause, I assure you, my lord. He killed his own padawan to prove his worth."

Forn raised his head to look into the count's eyes and found the Sithlord studying him. For all he knows, he could probably grip his heart from half way across the galaxy and end his life right here, right now- as a Jedi standing before the Sithlord the thought would've most certainly crossed his mind. So much power, so much knowledge- even as a Jedi Master Forn still felt like a mere child before this great man.

Dooku turned his gaze back to Darjeeling, speaking concisely, "I will be visiting you shortly. I wish to see this weapon tested in my presence." His eyes scanned Forn once more then returned to the general, "And I also wish to discuss other matters regarding our affiliates."

"It will be an honor, my lord." The Rodian bowed and Dooku's last gesture was a final glare towards Forn before his hologram disappeared.

The former Jedi couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief then turned to find the Rodian leaning against the holoprojector and fixing him an angry look. He would imagine the cause of it were several matters regarding a clash of interests- from not intending to distract the count from the primary reason of this visit to perhaps the count's loss of faith in the general's leadership ability primarily due to his gamble by dealing with a Jedi.

But that didn't matter to Forn. Now he will finally meet the Sithlord and hopefully he might prove his worth and earn a place as a student of the Darkside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

1. The matter with the Holonet report that disturbed Anakin so much will be explored in a later fanfic once I have completed this one and its sequel, Council of Love.

2. The Echani were enemies of the Mandalorians, neither defeated the other- rather it was Darth Revan and his followers who defeated them both. The Echani martial arts were used in training the emperor's royal guard.

3. Teras Kasi was a martial art that was used against Jedi- its curious how some Jedi Masters learned it though, since the teachers stubbornly refused to train Jedi.

4. I didn't make this up, the Sith assassins were the most notorious enemies of the Jedi during the Jedi Civil War and their ability to draw on their opponents Force energy was what gave them their strength- so did their ability to almost hide their presence in the Force and strike from shadows.

5. The exiled Jedi was supposedly the last of the Jedi, she never really had a name, but she was responsible for the defeat of Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion and Darth Traya, also known as Kreia, a very cryptic woman whom I've quoted quite a lot in my profile.

6. Anakin's secret knowledge source will also be explored in a later fanfic.

Many, many thanks to eeveegirlsakrua, NeverGoodbyeRoxas (really appreciated your opinion there!), newfoundspartan (Yes, TFU does rock. ;) ), HotShot14, autobotgirl12328, StarTail, MasterVash, inu'ika217 (I knew you'd enjoy that one! XD ), PellinorFanatic, Charisma B (There'll be more to come, trust me. ;) ) and SacredWhitePhoenix for all your beloved reviews.


	9. A Taste for Revenge

_A.N._

_Terribly sorry for the long delay. I had gaps that needed filling to expand the series and, of course, a job to attend to.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - A taste for Revenge  
**

The atmosphere on Toledo dampened as the sun began to rise.

Life there since the fighting ended did not go back to normal as Forn had hoped. There was a constant sense of…despair in the Force. Like the aroma of death that lingered on. As though the ghosts of all who died here, clones and droids, haunted the battlefields and urged the fighting to continue, begging for revenge. He tried to ignore that and noted the thick humid air was not too kind on the droids who were gathered with him in the courtyard of the Separatist fortress. It was a mighty tower planted on the mountainside and surrounded by walls and bunkers.

Forn straightened and tugged his Jedi tunic. He cursed at himself for not getting cleaned up from the mud and grime before he arrived here, but it was too late for that now. Collecting his nerves, he watched with growing anxiety as the shuttle settled on the platform in front of him.

"Don't embarrass me, Jedi." Darjeeling hissed through his snout from beside him.

Forn's eyes squinted, "As of today I'm no longer a Jedi." A boarding ramp slid out from the shuttle and touched the muddy platform. Count Dooku gracefully stepped off, followed by his many aids, mostly well dressed aliens from parts unknown. He inspected the battledroids surrounding the platform as he marched over to his waiting subjects.

The Rodian bowed first, "It is a great honor to have you here, Count."

"This had better not be a waste of my time." Dooku said in a tone that echoed with elegance. His beard was rugged and it became apparent the stresses of war made their marks on his distinctive wrinkles, but regardless his energetic behavior resonated with power and his fancy garbs were a testimony of his wealth.

"I assure you, my lord." Darjeeling straightened and smirked, "Your investment on Toledo will pay off."

Forn lowered his gaze when Dooku shifted towards him, "We shall see."

* * *

Padme was just beyond that door. Anakin didn't care how many senators were in there as well, this would be the first time he'd see her in two months. It slid open as he walked in. The spacious office gleamed under the sunset outside the window, which shielded his vision from the seated politicians who now turned their attention to the intrusion.

"Excuse me, senators." Anakin said as his gaze fell on Padme getting up behind her desk, surprised and smiling.

"Welcome back," She greeted with a fading smile, "General Skywalker."

Three delegates sat on finely decorated and comfortable chairs opposite her desk, dressed in the most exotic attire. He recognized one as Bail Organa, but he wasn't sure about the other two. He assumed one of them was a Merialan.

He cleared his throat, "May I have a moment, please? In private."

Padme rolled her eyes, and the delegates shifted their attention towards her. "I don't know," She shuffled her datapads and flimsies together, "There's a lot of work for me to go through."

"This is important, Senator." Anakin insisted, and now their gazes were fixed on him, "It's about the war."

Bail quirked his brow and Anakin cursed himself. Of course it was about the war, they're all here about the war, he quickly added, "A-a-and the Jedi. Oh, and the clones too. Very urgent!"

Padme pursed her lips, "Well, if you put it that way."

An outburst of sighs and grunts erupted from where the delegates were sat, Padme chimed in, "My apologies senators. He did say it was urgent."

"Oh yes," Anakin walked around them, "And it greatly concerns the security of Naboo and its people."

After they reluctantly got out of their seats and left the office, Anakin couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt arising in his chest, pounding at him for delaying what could've been a genuine emergency for these people…but that guilt quickly faded away when his eyes fell back on Padme.

"So," She walked around her desk with a widening smile, which quickly transformed to a cheerful laugh as she leapt into his arms and he lifted her and spun her across the room.

Suddenly the months of war, the days of conflict, bitter cold, and the burning galaxy that awaited him just outside this room all washed away with the simple few seconds he had already spent in the presence of his beloved.

No meditation could do this. Not a single discipline of the Jedi's teachings could ever do this to him. This was magic. This was something of legends long gone. A power he could seek for eons travelling across the galaxy and never, ever find.

Wars are fought over this. He fought over this. It's what he really wanted at the end of it all, they can have their treasures, they can have their superweapons and seats of power…but this, no. They can never have this. This was special.

Finally, they both settled and he leaned his back against the wall, looking into her eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit." She said.

"You have." He replied, with a teasing smile and she responded with a frown.

"I have?"

"You've grown." He added, "More beautiful, I mean."

She slapped him on the shoulder, which made him laugh, "You're so gullible."

She flushed, "I'm a politician Anakin, you should be the gullible one."

Anakin sighed painfully; the truth in her words struck him like a blaster bolt. He _was_ gullible, to the betrayal of his friend, that is.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"I won't be staying here for long." He explained and her shoulders slumped, he put his hands around her and continued, "We fell for a trap on Toledo. I doubt the chancellor will want to ignore the threat the Separatists pose on that planet. We need to capture Darjeeling."

"Darjeeling?" She frowned, "Whose he?"

"A Rodian scientist." He answered, "And a mad one at that. The Separatists have been funding his research for years and he finally found a way to weaponize the chemicals he used. Rumor has it he's destroyed planets before now."

She shook her head in disgust, "Where do they find these people?"

His frown tightened as his gaze fell to one side, "Captain Rex was killed."

Padme staggered at the news, "Oh no…Anakin, I'm so sorry."

She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his gaze towards her, "I know he meant a lot to you."

"He was a true soldier, Padme. Always remember that." He put his hands on hers and lowered them, "Remember that."

She nodded.

"He was one of a kind. A clone, but a Mandalorian at heart. His virtues were never too far from ours. Darjeeling will pay."

"Anakin…"

"This is not about revenge, my love." Anakin interrupted, "It's about evening the score."

"Sounds a lot like revenge to me." She smirked.

He returned the smile, "From a certain point of view, maybe."

At last they drew close enough for their lips to meet. But despite the kiss, Anakin's mind was in conflict. Perhaps Padme was right; perhaps he was after revenge.

Deception had a way of staining its victim's heart. It had a particular sting to it that lasted for an agonizing long time, and it would return twofold when your mind thinks back on it. You realize that you were fooled…that you are still the fool. And suddenly revenge becomes the only means to find honor.

He would restrain himself from it if it had not cost him the life of good men. Men he fought with, men he struggled with, men who deserved a better fate. Rex deserved a better fate.

Revenge, for once, sounds like the right thing to do, because he can never forgive Forn. He will never forgive him.

"We have to do this." Anakin finally added thoughtfully as he drew away from the kiss, "It's only fair."

Padme's smile faded and she nodded.

* * *

"I am Captain Terrace, sir." The clone saluted while Ahsoka watched in mock interest, "Decorated officer of the Republic with over fifty combat missions and was the commanding officer during the Battle of Cardooine."

Ahsoka flinched, "Didn't we lose that battle?"

The trooper stammered, "Yes. Yes, we did, sir. But we did put up a strong resistance."

"I heard you retreated as soon as Master Kowetta was killed." She scoffed.

"Not true, sir." He shook his head swiftly, "We followed our strategy to the letter. It was an organized withdrawal."

She crossed her arms, "What's the difference?"

"Retreat insinuates an _unorganized_ withdrawal."

Ahsoka twitched then planted her face in her palms. She was missing Rex already. She had shed many tears upon hearing the loss in her prison cell, and the guilt of turning her back on him after everything they'd been through still hasn't gone, but she wondered how Cody would take this news. Not well, she presumed.

Suddenly, a familiar Force presence prompted her to turn around.

"Hello there!" Obi Wan's smile was like watching a sunrise clear away the rain clouds.

"Master Kenobi!" She cheered and bowed according to discipline, "You have no idea how much we missed you."

He returned the bow with a laugh, "The pleasure's all mine, my dear, I assure you."

Obi Wan's attention shifted to the clone stepping in beside her, "And who might you be?"

"Captain Terrace, assuming command of the 501st, _General!_" He barked then stomped his feet together with his chest pumped out.

Obi Wan blinked, "I see."

He lowered his face towards Ahsoka, "And Rex?"

Ahsoka shrunk and shook her head sadly.

Come over by a veil of grief, Obi Wan straightened and looked to one side. He shut his eyes and whispered a prayer to himself, then said, "Does Cody know?"

She shook her head.

He nodded, turned and began to walk away when Ahsoka called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To find Anakin." He said as he carried on walking, "And break the news to Commander Cody."

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" she grimaced.

He stopped and faced her, "Ahsoka, he needs to know, and sooner rather than later. If this news should cripple him then better let it now than in the middle of combat where he might get killed as well."

She sighed and nodded. And as he walked off she found herself fighting back the thoughts of losing another friend to this war. Telling Cody will be difficult, and she admired him for having the courage to do so, because there was no way she was going to be there when that happens. She just couldn't face the guilt.

* * *

Overlooking a luscious jungle, Count Dooku stood beside Darjeeling over the cliffside and watched a bulky hovercraft move over the canopies.

Darjeeling wore a serious frown; in his hand he held a remote device and stroked it with much anxiety. Then he pressed a button.

The hovercraft unleashed a powerful stream of smoke, which instantly swallowed the trees in a wide parameter before evaporating. Nothing but ash and dust was left exploding over the mountain they stood on and disappearing with the wind.

Dooku wrinkled his nose, "I am impressed, Commander."

He turned to face him, "Your experiments have developed rapidly since we last met. There may be a use for them in the Droid Army after all. Tell me…how did you improve your formula?"

Darjeeling's round bug eyes never left the devastation he wrought, "Dried Kluurf leaves was all it took, my lord Dooku. Their power over midichlorians is essential for the decomposition of life."

Dooku's eyes slanted, "Very good. Very good."

The Rodian looked at him and scoffed, "Not good enough yet. I still lack the funds to perfect this as a weapon. I've come a long way to abandon it at this stage now. Then, when it is ready I will test it."

Dooku narrowed his eyes and shifted his gaze curiously, "Surely the weapon is primed for combat by now."

He shook his head, "I'm not concerned about combat. This weapon was built for one purpose and one purpose only."

"You seek to destroy Elkadar?" Dooku suggested.

It took a moment for Darjeeling to respond, but the answer was there, "I vowed, my lord. I vowed I would."

"I have no concerns for personal vendettas. If you must destroy it to test your project then do as you will, just as long as you report to me prior to your preparations."

"Of course."

Dooku took steps away from the cliffside until he stopped and turned around. He watched the Rodian stare at the destruction ahead of him- and could almost taste the sourness in his heart, "May I ask, what is it about Elkadar that matters to you so much?"

The Rodian's head sank slightly, but no reply came. Dooku had an attuned ability to sense emotions, but he only had the skill to manipulate them into combat and aggression, never to encourage or relax.

He realized he would probably never get the answer out of him and so simply turned and walked away.

* * *

_The Resolute's_ bridge was quieter than he'd ever been used to.

Admiral Yularen had spent years on board this vessel, serving with the same people without setting foot on soil or breathing natural atmospheric air for many, many days in sequence. Sure, he have lost members of crew occasionally when they had to fend against a boarding party or when they'd be transferred for one reason or other, but the fact remains- he was always there.

Admittedly, he's grown attached to this ship. He would find himself caressing its chrome railings or sighing wondrously out the viewport while staring at its hull as the memories of his daring engagements flashed back to him in his mind.

He'd have these moments particularly before battle. And now was one of those moments. He realized that dread was a key factor in the added silence among the crew. News had arrived of a larger Separatist fleet reinforcing Toledo, so large that it is said Dooku himself could probably be on the surface.

And he understood the loss of Captain Rex must've put a greater toll on their anxieties.

There's nothing more demoralizing to an army than the defeat of a legend. Particularly when that legend was embodied in a man, a soldier, a leader who held the army's standard and raised it high in the heat of battle for all to follow in his step. Yes, General Skywalker maybe a greater hero in their eyes, but losing Rex had affected him too.

He might not admit it, but everyone knew. They expected him to say some words, to show some recognition at least, but they got nothing. That disappointed them, and it disappointed him. It was not a sign of good leadership. It was a sign of weakness.

"Admiral." Anakin finally spoke quietly, "Deploy the fleet. We're going back for Toledo."

Yularen's narrow eyes remained fixed at him for a moment. He waited for further instructions, or maybe, he waited for something else, he wasn't sure, "Yes sir."

Yularen turned to the deck officer below and nodded a confirmation towards him. The deck officer saluted and proceeded to the crew surrounding him.

Moments later the stars transformed into streaks of light and _The Resolute_, along with the many vessels bearing its flag, vanished into the depths of terrestrial darkness.

* * *

_Trivia:_

_1- This was the first time I mentioned Elkadar, but it will not be the last.  
_

_2- Captain Terrace makes his first appearance here. His absence in Council of Love and Beacons of the Ancients suggests that you need to read the follow up to this story to find out what happens to him.  
_

_A.N._

A special thanks to Alexii for proofreading this chapter for me.

And thanks all of the following for their reviews and encouragement: newfoundspartan, inu'ika217, pellinorfanatic, autobotgirl12328, Tenkan, Sacred White Phoenix, Master Vash, powerstaark and Major Mike Powell III.

The end of this chapter is near, and followers of Beacons of the Ancients can look forward to an update soon as well!


End file.
